Une Furie à Beacon Hills
by Titounou
Summary: Auntinia est une lycéenne lambda, discrète. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle fréquente de trop près les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills... Suite imaginée de la saison 4.
1. Prologue

**Prologue (1ère partie)**

Moi, c'est Auntinia Mallow mais mon surnom est Aunti. J'ai été confiée dès ma naissance à l'orphelinat de Beacon Hills dans l'état de Californie. J'ai 16 ans mais je tiens à dire que je me rapproche de mes 17 ans.

Je suis parfois extravagante et quand je parle, c'est souvent pour ne rien dire au final, ce qui amuse beaucoup ma meilleure amie Gwendoline Duppert (Gwen pour les intimes). Celle-ci est actuellement en couple avec un certain Matt Collins depuis environ trois mois. Je m'entends de manière générale avec les gens mais mon léger caractère méfiant m'empêche parfois de lier des amitiés, sauf bien sûr avec la sus-nommée Gwendoline.

D'un point de vue scolaire, on peut dire que j'ai d'assez bonnes notes même si je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux cours et préfère de loin le calme d'une bibliothèque ou au contraire les tribunes bondées de La crosse, sport de toutes évidences populaire dans cette petite ville.

Physiquement, je suis brune aux cheveux longs, plutôt élancée malgré un manque d'assurance dans ma démarche. C'est l'un des reproches que me fait régulièrement Gwen qui est une blonde aux cheveux courts ayant la fâcheuse tendance de porter des talons aiguilles à donner le vertige. Elle se justifie par le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas sa petite taille, notamment entre Matt et moi, tous deux faisant deux à trois têtes de plus que la jeune adolescente. Soit dit en passant, Gwen a suffisamment de charme pour faire oublier ce détail.

De mon côté, je n'attire pas grand monde, malgré les efforts de Matt pour me présenter des coéquipiers de son équipe de La crosse. Certes j'ai eu quelques flirts mais ces derniers n'ont pas duré assez longtemps pour les considérer comme des histoires d'amour, comme on dit... Mais je ne m'en plains pas : j'aime trop ma liberté !

Bon d'accord, je ne fais pas tout le temps ce que je veux mais c'est déjà pas mal !

Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une assez bonne présentation de moi et de ma vie. Tous les détails ne sont pas là mais c'est l'essentiel.

Oh ! J'oubliais quelque chose qui, dans ma vie, a pas mal d'importance puisque je suis orpheline de naissance. Mon nom vient d'ailleurs de là. En effet, mon prénom est l'invention de l'une des nurse de l'orphelinat, Marie. Ensuite mon nom de « famille » a une plus longue histoire. Lorsque les nurses m'ont changées pour la première fois, un petit papier est tombé. Sur celui-ci se trouvait écrit _Malloa_ mais la nurse Carla avait quelques problèmes de vue et sur mon acte de naissance, elle a inscrit Mallow, vu que mon prénom était déjà prit.

Voilà c'est tout simple en fait. Il faut avouer que mon prénom a suscité beaucoup de questions car, premièrement, il n'a aucune origine logique ou généalogique et deuxièmement, parce qu'il est difficile à prononcer au premier abord. Et oui, Auntinia, ce n'est pas commun.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. La dernière rentrée au lycée car l'année prochaine, direction l'université. Bref, l'indépendance et la liberté (limitée bien sûr).

Gwen doit me rejoindre avec sa voiture devant l'orphelinat mais comme la ponctualité n'est pas son fort, j'attends patiemment assise sur les marches du grand bâtiment gris qui m'a vu grandir. Celui-ci est situé à la périphérie de Beacon Hills, juste au bord de la forêt. Plus petite, j'étais effrayée par ce lieu car la nuit, j'entendais des branches craquer et les ombres des ombres se reflétaient sur le mur en face de mon lit.

Une petite voiture mauve me ramène à la réalité. Je vois ma meilleure amie me faire de grands signes comme pour me signaler sa présence, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas remarquée. Je monte alors dans la voiture sur le siège passager avec le plus beau sourire que je pouvais offrir à Gwen.

-Coucou ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-elle.

-Très bien, je suis d'attaque.

-Tant mieux parce que cette journée va être chargée. Il faut que je vois Matt bien sûr mais surtout, je dois me renseigner sur tous les clubs qui existent et même ceux qui ne le sont pas encore. Bon d'accord, il y a les cours mais ça passe après dans mon programme.

Le fameux programme de Gwendoline Duppert ! Cette dernière crée quasiment tous les jours un programme de choses diverses à faire et elle ne peut pas se coucher tant que tout n'est pas accompli. Ça prend parfois des dimensions extrêmes, jusqu'à m'appeler à minuit à cause du centre commercial fermé et du non-achat du dernier vernis à la mode. Oui, c'est l'une de ses préoccupations.

Si vous saviez comme je l'adore. Tous ses babillages me manqueront un jour. C'est durant notre conversation à sens unique que nous arrivons au niveau du parking du lycée. Elle se gare proche de l'entrée, histoire de gagner de précieuses minutes.

J'aperçois alors Matt en pleine discussion avec le capitaine de l'équipe de La crosse. Il s'agit de Scott McCall, accompagné de son éternel acolyte, Stiles Stilinski. Ce dernier a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un avec impatience. Cette fameuse personne arriva : Malia Tate, sa petite amie depuis l'année dernière. Sa mère et sa sœur sont mortes dans un accident de voiture de nombreuses années auparavant. Triste histoire mais je pense que Malia préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à leur niveau, ils ont interrompu leur conversation passionnée sur les prochaines sélections qui auront lieu le soir même. Gwen s'est alors jetée dans les bras de son amant et ils se sont échangés un de ces baisers fougueux qui vous mettent mal à l'aise, sans doute pour fêter leur retrouvailles. Quant à moi, je me demande si cette année sera aussi monotone que les précédentes.

Je sens alors un courant d'air dans mon dos alors que mon regard divaguait sur le sol. Et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai surpris le tendre baiser qu'échangeaient Scott et sa récente petite amie Kira. Je serais bien incapable de lui donner un nom de famille, le chinois très peu pour moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la seule célibataire de toutes les personnes présentes. Un moment assez gênant je dois dire...

Heureusement que la sonnerie a décidé de résonner pile au moment où je me demandais comment leur annoncer que nous devrions peut-être chercher notre salle. Sauvée par le gong !

La journée quant à elle se passa sans anicroche. Je revis quelques visages que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir pendant les vacances d'été et tous les profs nous accueillir avec le sourire, sauf peut-être le Coach Finstock et sa méfiance absolue envers les élèves. Gwen a finalement abandonné son idée de clubs car elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle serait débordée par le travail et le diplôme de fin d'année.

En fin de journée, Gwen me raccompagna chez moi en voiture et nous nous quittâmes dans une délicate étreinte. Un peu de réconfort après une journée à regarder des couples heureux. Mon célibat ne me dérange pas en soi, c'est plutôt le fait de me sentir délaissée par mes amis au profit de leur petits amis.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je passe du temps avec Matt que je t'oublie, m'affirma-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

-D'accord. A demain.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Voilà une semaine qui s'est passé sans problème. Nous avons retrouvé tous nos professeurs favoris, et je dois dire qu'ils étaient eux aussi contents de nous revoir.

Côtés amis, j'ai été assez étonné que notre petit groupe (Gwen, Matt et moi) est rejoint celui de Scott et de sa bande. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Ils sont très sympas, plus ou moins drôles, et j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui suit toutes mes illuminations. Il s'agit bien entendu de Stiles et de sa capacité à voir des choses que l'on ne voit pas forcément et de les expliquer de sortes que personne à part lui ne puisse les comprendre. J'ai souvent essayé de suivre le fil de ses pensées mais au bout d'un moment j'ai abandonné : trop c'est trop... Pour ce qui est des autres, je suppose qu'ils ont l'habitude.

A la dernière heure de cours, Lydia, une fille blonde vénitienne tout juste revenue de vacances, nous propose de se faire un cinéma samedi soir. « Tout » le monde accepte avec joie.

-T'inquiètes pas Aunti, j'irai voir ta vieille chouette de directrice et je lui expliquerai le pourquoi du comment ! me lance Gwen.

-Oh mais je veux bien que tu ailles la voir mais pour ce qui est de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il faudrait d'abord qu'il y ait un pourquoi. Ensuite le comment, c'est toujours la même chose depuis que tu as ta voiture. Mais comme tu veux après, c'est toi qui vois, je ne veux surtout pas choisir à ta place !

Un petit monologue, ça fait toujours du bien (surtout d'une traite) mais lorsque je me rends compte que tous mes nouveaux amis me fixent, je me mets à rougir comme une tomate et Gwen se met à pouffer :

-Je t'adore toi !

Sur ce, elle pose délicatement un bisou sur ma joue. Je me rembrunie de plus belle...

La cloche résonne pour cette fin de semaine tandis qu'une ruée d'élèves se dirigeait vers le parking. En rangeant mes affaires, je surpris une conversation entre Stiles et Scott.

-Tu crois que Liam est prêt à supporter la pleine lune ? demande le premier.

-Oui, je pense mais de toute façon, je serais là pour le contrôler si besoin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il fait beaucoup de progrès depuis cet été.

-La pleine lune a un mauvais effet sur lui ? les interrompais-je.

Ils parurent soudain très anxieux et inquiet et se mirent à bégayer que non, pas du tout, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien mais je saisis quand même le mot « comportement ».

Liam a un an de moins que nous mais mange avec nous au self comme si de rien n'était. Il est assez discret mais pas non plus renfermé. Sûrement dans sa nature. Je n'ai cependant pas vraiment compris pourquoi il regarde Scott de manière si... admirative. D'accord c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de La crosse mais cela ne le justifie pas. Scott quant à lui, ne dit rien à ce sujet.

Dans la voiture du retour, tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables ma passèrent par la tête et je ne décrochais pas un mot du trajet sous le regard inquisiteur de ma conductrice.

Réveil qui sonne : 10h20. Quelle idée j'ai eu de me lever si tôt un samedi matin ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause on va dire puisque le charme de Gwen a encore opéré sur Mme Coll, la directrice de l'orphelinat, comme toujours. Je ne m'en plains pas : ça me changera les idées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant pensé à la conversation que j'ai malencontreusement surprise entre Scott et son meilleur ami. Étrange... Tout comme ce malaise que je ressens au bas du ventre. Je couve sans doute une petite gastro mais cela ne doit pas gâcher ma journée.

Je me lève donc tout doucement pour me tester mais aucun problème majeur n'est à déclarer. Je prends ensuite la direction de la douche et fais couler de l'eau bien chaude pour réveiller mon corps. Lorsque je sors, je décide de m'habiller un peu chic pour une fois. Je fouille donc dans mon armoire et choisis un jeans noir, un tee-shirt argenté avec des dentelles dans le dos ainsi qu'un petit blaser assorti au jeans. Et enfin pour les chaussures, de simples vans noires.

Arrivées devant le cinéma, Gwendoline et moi rejoignons un groupe déjà bine formés, dont Lydia, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En voilà une qui est de bonne humeur.

-Ça y est, lance-t-elle, tout le monde est là ! J'ai déjà choisi le film et on va voir Dark Shadows, c'est bien non ?

-Oui, super !

-Formidable.

-Ténèbres noirs ? demande Malia. Ça ne donne pas envie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne fait pas peur, la rassure Lydia, toujours enjouée.

En route donc pour la salle, chacun règle sa place et nous nous installons sur une seule rangée dans cet ordre : Liam, Scott, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, moi et enfin Gwen et Matt en bout. Le film commence et je me sens de moins en moins bien, ma vision se trouble et je trouve qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour une salle de cinéma. Je sens même les premières gouttes de sueurs froides couler dans mon dos.

Au bout de dix minutes, il faut que je sortes prendre l'air. Lydia préfère m'accompagner. Une fois dans la rue, je ne distingue plus le haut du bas et je finis par tomber dans les bras de ma nouvelle amie. Celle-ci me parle mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit alors je la regarde et elle se met à crier : « Scott ! ». Et là, je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ouh ma tête ! C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un sert ma tête dans un étau. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est de Lydia qui appelle Scott. Et pourquoi Scott d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de lui quand je fais un malaise. Il aurait été plus judicieux d'appeler Gwen.

J'ouvre alors doucement les yeux. Je reconnais immédiatement les étoiles phosphorescentes sur le plafond de ma chambre. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Une nurse est sans doute venue me chercher après mon malaise.

Je me relève avec difficulté, avec toujours cette douleur lancinante de plus en plus intense. J'aperçois alors Scott profondément endormi contre le mur en face de mon lit, un léger filet de bave sortant de sa bouche entrouverte. Je serre les dents mais je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur qui le réveille. Il se frotte les yeux en se rapprochant de moi.

-Hey... Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal. J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable.

-Reste allongée, ça va passer.

Je suis volontiers son conseil en me réinstallant dans mon oreiller. Par la fenêtre, je remarque qu'il fait nuit.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-23 heures. Tu as dormi un sacré bout de temps dis donc. Je vais chercher une des dames, je reviens.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné de Marie. Après s'être assurée de mon état, elle me refile des médicaments et un verre d'eau. Puis repartit s'occuper des plus petits. C'est alors que je sentis le regard inquisiteur et insistant de Scott, resté en retrait.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non... répond-il, mystérieux.

Son regard venait de se perdre dans le vague, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait, il me répondit seulement qu'il devait y aller mais que je devais le contacter au moindre problème ou truc anormal. Vraiment bizarre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ma chérie !

-Doucement Gwen, j'ai encore mal à la tête.

Elle se fondit en excuses et me prit le bras pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture comme si je devais être assistée. Même en lui répétant que tout allait bien, elle ne me lâcha pas. Tant pis, je n'ai pas la force de lui contre ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui. Et là, elle m'annonce que je fais partie intégrante de son programme...

Nous arrivons donc au lycée où le comité d'accueil habituel est là mais je ressens un étrange sentiment de tensions qui me met mal à l'aise. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est mon malaise qui les plonge dans cet état.

Ils n'ont pourtant aucune raison de se sentir coupable, surtout après ce que m'a dit Gwen à leur sujet. Scott m'a ramené immédiatement chez moi dans la voiture de Stiles. Lydia a même appelé un médecin (qui est aussi vétérinaire) qui nous a rejoint de suite pour m'ausculter. Ils sont ensuite restés à mon chevet toute la journée jusqu'à ce que Stiles et Lydia rentrent chez eux.

Donc ils avaient tous bien agis. Alors pourquoi ces mines d'enterrement ? Je remarquais également les regards inquisiteurs de Matt qui avait sans doute remarqué la même chose que moi. Et en histoire, chacun s'isola dans son coin sauf bien entendu Gwen et moi. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un message à Scott pour éclaircir les choses : _Il faut qu'on parle, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec vous. RDV à la fin du cours. Aunti._

Je pense que c'est assez clair pour signifier la caractère urgent de mes questions. Il reçoit le message et le lit discrètement. Il le tend ensuite à Stiles qui se retourne et me regarde avec des ébahis.

La sonnerie retentit plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je range mes affaires et me dirige vers le parking, à l'endroit où il y avais le moins de voitures. Je remarque alors des tables de pique-nique et je décide d'aller m'y asseoir. Les garçons me trouvent facilement et se placent en face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-D'abord m'excuser d'avoir gâché notre journée entre amis mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sur la date. Ensuite vous remercier tous les deux et Lydia pour m'avoir ramené et appelé un médecin.

-C'est tout ? lance Stiles.

-Ah non, ça c'était le côté cool de notre discussion en cours. Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? J'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez des trucs. Ah oui, j'oubliais : pourquoi Lydia t'a appelé toi, Scott, et pas Gwen ou Matt ?

-Premièrement, commence-t-il, tout va bien, on ne te cache rien, absolument rien. Ensuite, je pense que Lydia a trouvé plus judicieux de m'appeler moi car j'ai plus de force qu'elle pour te porter au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Devant mon regard compréhensif, Stiles affiche un air triomphal mais dommage pour lui, il a ravivé ma curiosité.

-Et Liam alors ?

-On t'a déjà répondu pour ça.

Je n'obtiendrais rien d'eux de cette manière mais j'ai au moins la certitude qu'ils me cachent quelque chose dont j'ignorais encore l'importance. Et me répondre aussi sèchement n'arrangera pas les choses...

-Bon d'accord, admettons. Mais ce n'est pas fini et je pense même que je vais noter dans un coin de ma tête tous les trucs suspects auxquels je serais confrontée et après, on en reparlera.

-Tu te fais des films, Auntinia. Personne ne te veut de mal, au contraire.

-Alors, quoi ? Du bien peut-être. J'en ai besoin vous croyez ?

Ça y est, j'ai touché leur point faible ! S'ils ne me veulent pas du mal mais du bien, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui ne va pas chez moi ou du moins, quelque chose qui pourrait être amélioré. Il faut que je cherche dans cette direction.

-Expliquez-moi donc. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution ensemble.

-Je ne crois pas.

Lorsque Scott affirma ceci, il avait le regard sombre et je sentis des frissons parcourir mon dos. Était-ce si grave que ça ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'examen le plus redouté par les élèves : celui du Coach Finstock en économie. D'ailleurs, il ne cesse de nous répéter que c'est l'un de plus importants car il va nous donner une idée de là où nous en sommes dans cette matière et que même lui ne serait pas capable d'y arriver dans le temps imparti. Je trouve cela très encourageant.

Ayant passée le week-end à aider Gwendoline à réviser, je pense que j'atteindrai au moins la moyenne. Les deux amoureux, Gwen et Matt, ont l'air beaucoup moins confiants que moi, il ont le teint tellement blême que l'on dirait qu'ils s'apprêtent à vomir l'un sur l'autre.

-Détendez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'un contrôle, vous pourrez toujours vous rattraper plus tard.

-Oui, tu as raison.

C'est Scott qui vient d'arriver au lycée et qui nous rejoint devant la salle. Il ne doit pas se prendre la tête, vu son état d'esprit. Je suppose qu'il sait que sa note ne sera pas excellente malgré tous ses efforts.

Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles discussions depuis ce fameux jour au cinéma. Notre amitié est redevenue telle qu'elle et j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver une vie à peu près normale et sans prise de tête inutile.

Je remarque que Stiles n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il a encore dû s'endormir sur ses fiches de révisions. Lui, par contre, en fait beaucoup trop par rapport à ce dont il a besoin. J'ai remarqué que derrière son air immature, Stiles est quelqu'un de très intelligent et de sensible. Il faudrait qu'il passe un test de QI. Lydia, elle, n'a pas besoin de ça pour savoir que son QI est bien supérieure à la moyenne. Elle vise même un prix en mathématiques, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

La sonnerie retentit en même temps qu'un Stiles débarquant à toute vitesse, complètement essoufflé par sa course. En une glissade, il s'arrête à côté de nous et je note que son tee-shirt est à l'envers. Du Stilinski tout craché.

Finstock apparaît à la porte et nous fait entrer dans la salle de classe avec son éternel sourire sadique. Les copies sont déjà installés sur les tables.

Quatre heures plus tard, les neurones en miettes, on se dirige vers la cafétéria. Tout le monde est épuisé bien entendu. Je décide alors de poser la question que personne n'ose poser :

-Vous avez réussi ?

Scott : Comme d'hab...

Stiles : Non pas trop mais ça va.

Gwen : T'imagines même pas comment j'ai réussi... ou pas !

Matt : Ouais bof.

Kira : Oui, ça a été (enfin une réponse positive).

Malia : Non, c'est l'horreur, une catastrophe ! Et toi ?

-Assez bien je dois dire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir toutes les questions mais celles où j'ai répondu devraient être justes normalement.

Un regard complice avec Kira me fait comprendre que l'on va encore les aider à réviser, ces pauvres petits enfants.

-Aah ! criais-je soudain.

Tous s'affolèrent autour de moi pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Un énorme mal de tête m'avait assailli jusqu'à me faire crier au milieu d'une cafétéria bondée. La plupart des élèves présents se tournèrent vers nous, surpris et parfois même inquiets. Je priais donc mes amis de sortir pour ne pas attirer l'attention encore plus sur nous.

La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Au-delà même de tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Cela affectait aussi le reste de mon corps comme si un virus se propageait en moi. Des picotements dans les bras et les mains, des larmes qui montent aux yeux, un goût de sang dans la bouche les jambes qui tremblent, mais surtout un horrible bourdonnement aux oreilles.

Tellement bien que je n'entends pas ce que me disent les autres, en face de moi, malgré leurs lèvres qui remuent frénétiquement. Ils bougent autour de moi sans que je puisse en saisir le sens tandis que la douleur s'accentuent encore.

Des bras me saisirent fermement et je me retrouve alors comme une princesse dans les bras de Scott. En temps normal, je pense que j'aurais apprécié le contact chaud de son corps mais là c'est tout le contraire. La sensation de son torse sur moi me répugne autant que son odeur dans mes narines.

Dans un geste de défense ou de protection, je ne sais pas, je tente de la repousser mais il me serre encore plus fort pour ne pas que je tombe. Devant sa résistance, je renonce. Il ne ma lâchera pas et je le sais.

Je ferme donc les yeux pour me concentrer sur la douleur et pour tenter de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque excessivement élevé. Mais c'est un échec total. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, j'ai juste le temps de voir un écriteau blanc : Clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills. Scott m'amène sûrement chez le docteur qui m'a ausculter après mon premier malaise.

-Allonge-la. Que s'est-il passé ? Demande le docteur en question.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Scott, totalement affolé. Elle a eu soudain très mal à la tête et elle avait comme des vertiges. On a pensé qu'elle faisait une crise de panique ou un truc du genre. Du coup, Stiles lui a parlé mais ça n'a pas eu d'effet alors je l'ai amené ici !

-Calme-toi, tu as bien fait.

Mon corps commençait à avoir de légères convulsions mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je sens une main froide sur mon poignet, sans doute pour prendre mon pouls, puis la même sur mon front.

-Elle a de la fièvre. Scott, prépare-moi un cataplasme d'argile, s'il te plaît.

Quelques instants plus tard, une autre source de froid se pose sur mon front. Cela me procura le plus grand bien et tout mon corps se détendit sous son effet. Les convulsions diminuèrent de plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement immobile sur la table de la clinique.

Lorsque je me sens mieux, j'ouvre à nouveau mes paupières. Il me faut un certain de temps pour m'habituer à la lumière vive au-dessus de moi. A droite se trouve Scott, sourcil froncé, et à ma gauche le vétérinaire, un homme de peau mate. Il me sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Deaton. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Nauséeuse. Je dirai encore mal à la tête et de ventre. Euh... quelques difficultés à respirer. Bref, la normale...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Faisons un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé et de tout ce que j'ai appris hier.

Quand j'ai enfin été dans la capacité de me redresser, je me suis assise au bord de la table d'opération, face à mes deux interlocuteurs. Ils ont tout d'abord hésité à me dire la vérité mais mon sourcil interrogateur les a finalement décidé.

C'est donc ainsi que Scott m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et ses iris sont devenus rouges sang. Prise de panique, naturellement, je me suis vivement reculée, du moins j'ai essayé puisque j'étais en hauteur. Mon ami et le docteur m'ont alors priés de me calmer si je voulais vraiment entendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.

Les légendes ne sont finalement pas des légendes. Il existe dans le monde de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles comme les métamorphes (les vampires en quelque sorte), mais aussi et surtout les lycanthropes, plus connus sous le nom de loup-garous...

Toutes ces créatures et phénomènes sont attirés à Beacon Hills par un Nemeton, les racines d'un arbre sacré par les druides au pouvoir « magique » important. Les druides les utilisaient autrefois pour les cérémonies de leur peuple. Il y a également eu une famille entière de loups qui s'est installée aux abords de la ville : la famille Hale. Ils sont pour la plupart morts dans l'incendie qui a ravagé leur maison. Actuellement, il ne reste que trois membres de cette famille dont un résident occasionnellement à Beacon Hills. Il s'agit d'un certain Derek Hale, un ami de Scott.

Ce dernier est un... loup-garou, mordu en seconde par Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. Devenu un bêta, Scott a tenté de reprendre une vie normale par la suite mais sa nouvelle nature l'a rattrapée. Son monde avait basculé.

Ensuite Stiles, lors des transformations de Scott à la pleine lune, a aidé son meilleur ami à se contrôler. Malheureusement, un esprit maléfique a prit le contrôle du jeune homme, le Nogitsune. Mais une fin presque heureuse était à prévoir.

Presque car dans toute cette histoire rocambolesque, il y a eu d'autre personnes impliquées et mêlées à ça. Et même des morts... beaucoup trop. Autrefois, il y avait aussi Allison, l'ancienne petite amie de Scott et meilleure amie de Lydia, issue d'une famille légendaire de chasseurs, les Argent. Ainsi qu'Aiden, un loup-garou d'une autre meute. Il a laissé derrière lui son frère jumeau Ethan.

Faisons un résumé dans le résumé. Scott est donc un vrai alpha, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'a pas eu besoin d'en tuer un autre pour le devenir. Stiles a été possédé par le Nogitsune mais maintenant c'est un humain, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça... Pour Liam, toutes mes questions trouvent des réponses : il est « tout simplement » le bêta de Scott, il fait partie de sa meute. Le mystère est enfin levé et tout paraît logique.

Ensuite, Kira est une Kitsune, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a en elle l'esprit d'un renard. Celui-ci lui permet de contrôler l'électricité et ses fluctuations. Malia, quant à elle, est une coyote-garou, don qu'elle détient de sa mère, La Louve du Désert. Pour Derek, son histoire est compliquée mais pour faire simple, c'est un bêta qui est devenu alpha en tuant son oncle puis qui est redevenu bêta en sauvant sa sœur, Cora. Mais apparemment il a développé des capacités nouvelles héritées de sa mère.

Et enfin, Lydia. C'est une Banshee. Elle ressent et entend des choses qu'elle seule perçoit. Elle sait par exemple lorsque quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Mais il faut savoir que c'est totalement subjectif et impossible à maîtriser.

Une histoire mouvementée donc qui a mêlée des luttes de pouvoir, des vengeances mais surtout des combats plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Entre une meute entière d'alphas sanguinaires et une druide des ténèbres, la vie des adolescents a dû être vraiment difficile ces dernières années.

On associe généralement les loup-garous à la pleine lune, et à juste raison. Une fois par mois, ils sont confrontés à son effet et ils deviennent pour la plupart incontrôlables mais les plus anciens sont là pour veiller sur les plus novices, pour que personne ne soit blessé, y compris les principaux concernés.

Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, personne ne sait ce que je suis, une énigme vivante. Les yeux des bêtas sont jaunes ou bleus, ceux des alphas sont rouges et le Kitsune de Kira les a orangé. Je les ai violets... Même Deaton, l'expert en créatures surnaturelles, l'ignore. Mais il m'a promis de faire des recherches de son côté. Et pour l'instant je suis allongée sur mon lit, en train de graver tout ce que j'ai appris dans mon cerveau. Je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour encaisser tout ça. Mais en attendant, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le lendemain, je suis totalement perdue dans mes pensées, ce qui ne manque pas de remarquer Gwen. Elle ne cesse de me questionner dans la voiture : qu'est-ce que j'ai, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, etc... autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle finit par abandonner devant mon absence de coopération, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Matt nous attend avec Scott à l'entrée du lycée. Il affiche un grand sourire en voyant sa bien-aimée tandis que Scott me fixe, comme s'il attendait le moment où j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le satisfaire alors je reste dans l'optique de faire comme d'habitude.

-Tout va bien ? lui demandais-je.

-Très bien et toi, ça va ?

-Parfaitement, tout va pour le mieux. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait gâcher ma journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwen lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, mon comportement peut sembler étrange. En tout cas, Scott semble avoir compris le message car il sourit de manière entendue.

-Tant mieux alors, ajoute-il.

Stiles arrive alors dans sa jeep, Malia assise sur le siège passager. Elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur. En effet, quand elle descend de la voiture, elle passe devant nous avec un simple « b'jour » et se dirige vers l'intérieur du lycée. Stiles est complètement blasé apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle n'aime pas les maths et j'ai dû la réveiller ce matin pour la faire réviser. Je ne veux que son bien mais elle ne le voit pas de cette œil là. Non mais vraiment ! Elle m'a carrément montré les dents, ce matin !

Mes neurones se connectèrent entre eux et je compris que ce n'était pas seulement une expression. Gwen explose de rire, vite imitée par les autres. Scott remarque quand même mon air mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

-Tu finiras par t'y habituer.

Malia a passé sa journée à surligner ses cours en rouge, correspondant à ce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Le vert est bien entendu rangé dans sa trousse, il correspond à ce qu'elle retenu. Le jaune est pour ce qui est entre les deux. Je trouve que c'est une bonne stratégie d'apprentissage mais quand tout est rouge, ce n'est pas évident de s'y retrouver.

Jolie métaphore. Ça correspond bien à ma situation. En rouge, ce serait d'admettre l'existence de toutes ces légendes dans ma vie. En vert, ce qui lie ces adolescents et en jaune, moi, c'est-à-dire que je sais ce qu'il se passe autour de moi mais je ne connais pas mon rôle dans cette histoire. Je suis comme une étrange dans ce monde parallèle.

A la pause déjeuner, Liam nous rejoint et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers les tables de pique-nique à l'extérieur. Le ton est enjoué, suffisamment pour que je me sente légère et libérée de tous ces tracas passagers.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le samedi soir de la semaine suivante, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'avais donc décidé de m'avancer dans mes devoirs, notamment en histoire avec un questionnaire. Mais un léger toc toc me fit sursauter. Une fois remise de mes émotions, j'allais ouvrir.

M'attendant à voir une nurse, je fus totalement prise au dépourvu par Liam au seuil de ma chambre. Il avait l'air gêné de se trouver et il me fallut un dixième de seconde pour comprendre que j'étais en nuisette !

-Désolé, j'aurais dû prévenir que je venais... Scott voulait savoir que tu allais, donc...

-Non, ce n'est grave. Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste comme ça ? La directrice a sous-estimé la température, du coup il fait particulièrement chaud.

-Tu veux vraiment la vérité ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je compris tout de suite que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Je sentis mes joues rougir, comme une petite fille lorsqu'un petit garçon vient lui offrir une fleur. Bon d'accord, la situation est un peu plus gênante que ça : une fille en nuisette violette dans sa chambre face à un jeune loup-garou.

-Euh... tu veux entrer ?

-D'accord. Mais seulement si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Si je te le propose... Mets-toi à l'aise.

Je m'assis donc sur le bord de mon lit, une jambe repliée sous moi, pendant que Liam enlève sa veste. Puis il reste debout au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre. Je lui désigne alors la chaise de mon bureau. Il la saisit et se place face à moi.

-Au fait, pourquoi ce n'est pas Scott qui est venu ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, tu sais. Mais je pensais que ce serait lui qui viendrait prendre de mes nouvelles après m'avoir dit... tout ça.

-Il aurait aimé venir lui-même mais ce soir il a en quelque sorte un rendez-vous amoureux avec Kira.

-Ah oui, d'accord.

Un silence s'installa.

-Je vais bien.

Bizarrement, il ne me croit pas. Il fronce les sourcils et me fixe en attendant que je lui dise la vérité. Je lui répète donc que tout va bine. Cela se voit-il tellement ?

-Auntinia, je peux entendre le rythme de ton cœur dérailler quand tu mens, donc pas avec moi.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse les arrêter. Non ça n'allait pas, bien sûr que non. Mon monde s'était écroulé ce fameux jour. Tout ce en quoi je croyais n'avait plus de sens, le bien et le mal sont complètement mélangés. Et moi, j'étais là à me demander comment j'avais pu me retrouver mêlée à cette histoire.

Liam vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Je m'abandonne à son étreinte, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Ne pleure pas.

-Si, répondis-je, la voix enrouée par les larmes, parce que c'est la seule façon d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Je me suis faite des idées sur mes amis, vous n'êtes pas ce que vous paraissez être. Je ne sais même qui je suis, moi !

-Le fait que tu sois... surnaturelle ne change rein à ta personnalité. C'est juste une partie supplémentaire de toi avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Pareil pour nous, nous sommes ce que nous sommes avec une meilleure vue, une meilleure ouïe, du flaire et de la vitesse. Mais sinon, rien ne change !

Je relève doucement la tête en essuyant mes larmes et fixe mon regard au sien.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Il me tend à nouveau ses bras et j'accepte volontiers sa proposition. D'un mouvement commun, on s'allonge sur le lit. Posée sur son torse, j'entends son cœur battre. Cela fait du bien de se sentir réconforter, surtout par quelqu'un qui sait ce que je vis. Liam est devenu en un instant mon repère, celui avec qui je veux être. Je suis bien avec lui et j'espère au plus profond de moi que c'est réciproque.

En me posant cette question, je sens un léger baiser se poser sur le haut de ma tête. Peut-être alors que ça l'est. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je sombre dans un sommeil plus apaisé que jamais. Mes songes ne sont plus bondés de créatures maléfiques mais plutôt par une belle journée ensoleillée.

Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être glissée sous la couette, pourtant je suis bien au chaud sous la couverture. Je sens encore l'étreinte des bras de Liam autour de moi, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il n'est peut-être pas venu hier soir...

Mais j'aperçois un petit papier sur mon bureau qui n'était pas là auparavant. Une écriture maladroite s'y trouve : _« Coucou, Aunti. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin, tu avais l'air trop paisible:) Je dois rentrer chez moi sinon mes parents vont s'inquiéter. On se verra demain. Bisous._

C'est un mot tout simple mais il prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé. Lima est réellement venu me voir pour savoir comment j'allais. Et il m'a vraiment prise dans ses bras pour me soutenir et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer de toute la journée alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire mes devoirs pour aller me balader dans la forêt. Une fois bien couverte, j'emprunte le sentier balisé pour ne pas me perdre. La forêt est calme, un vent léger souffle entre les branches et aucun animal n'est en vue. Sauf peut-être une chouette qui me regarde passer sans ciller.

Au bout de dix minutes, je décide de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à l'orphelinat car l'air devient de plus en plus frais. Une fois au chaud, stylo en main et de nouveau devant mon questionnaire d'histoire, je repense aux « événements » de la veille. Mais un problème survient alors dans mon esprit : comment allait-on réagir tous les deux quand lorsque nous nous verrons au lycée ? Si ça se trouve, pour lui, cette nuit était juste amicale et n'impliquait absolument rien de plus. Je réfléchirai plus tard.

Soudain une odeur de brûlé me parvient du couloir. En effet, lorsque j'ouvre naïvement la porte pour sortir, une fumée noire, épaisse et âcre s'engouffre dans la pièce. Je suffoque. Je n'aurais pas dû l'ouvrir mais plutôt me mettre à la fenêtre.

La fenêtre ! Je tente de l'atteindre mais mon cerveau manque d'oxygène, j'ai la tête qui tourne et de moins en moins de force dans les jambes pour me porter.

Puis j'eus comme un second souffle, mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je pus enfin atteindre la fenêtre sans difficulté. La fumée prit donc le chemin le plus rapide vers la sortie et je peux enfin me voir dans le reflet des carreaux. Mes yeux sont violets : voilà pourquoi j'ai pu me relever.

Je profite de cet avantage pour aller voir si tout le monde est sorti à temps et va bien. J'emprunte donc le couloir des enfants en vérifiant dans chaque pièce. Personne. Mais à l'étage en-dessous, il y a des flammes. Je peux peut-être supporter les flammes mais sûrement pas la chaleur de celles-ci. J'aperçois enfin la grande porte d'entrée où des pompiers amènent des tuyaux.

-Aidez-moi !

Ils ne m'entendent pas. Je recommence alors à crier en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer leur attention. Cette fois, ils me voient et l'un d'eux essaie de me rejoindre pendant que les autres arrosent les flammes. Il arrive, me passe son manteau et me soulève. L'air libre, enfin ! Il me pose et d'autres bars m'attrapent.

-Ferme les yeux. Vite !

C'est la voix de Scott alors je fais ce qu'il me dit. Il m'emmène loin du bâtiment en feu, près de la forêt. Je peux alors ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il, vraiment inquiet.

-Oui, enfin maintenant oui. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer avec toute cette fumée mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'un coup j'ai pu respirer. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec mes yeux. Ils étaient violets !

-Ils le sont encore, Auntinia. Essaie de te calmer, ils devraient redevenir normaux. C'est l'adrénaline du danger qui te fait ça.

-Comment as-tu su d'ailleurs ?

-En rentrant chez moi, je suis passée chez Lydia pour un devoir et elle a entendu des enfants pleurer et elle s'est mise à crier que tu allais mourir dans les flammes. Alors je suis venue le plus vite possible. Wow j'en peux plus !

C'est vrai que Lydia est une Banshee et qu'elle peut sentir des choses. Mais elle sait aussi quand des gens meurent. Devant mon regard soudain affolé, Scott comprit que j'avais peur que quelqu'un soit mort et il partit se renseigner.

Ils ont compté, tout le monde répond à l'appel. Certains ont été intoxiqués par la fumée et vont être conduits à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Une nouvelle presque rassurante mais il vaudrait quand même mieux que je retourne auprès des petits pour les rassurer. Après mettre assuré de la couleur de mes yeux, je me dirige vers eux et les prends dans mes bras dans un geste de réconfort.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on nous informe que nous allons être transférés au gymnase de la ville à côté du lycée le temps d'évaluer les dégâts et les autres possibilités de relogement. Un bus est alors venu nous chercher.

Un important dispositif d'accueil a été mis en place pour nous recevoir. Des pompiers et des policiers sont en train d'installer des lits de camps et disposent des couvertures. La nuit va être longue.

Le shérif Stilinski est venu me voir dans la soirée :

-Stiles m'a demandé de veiller sur toi pendant ton séjour ici, du moins quand je serais là, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, très bien. C'est gentil d'avoir accepté mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une surveillance rapprochée.

-J'espère bien.

Son ton est aimable mais je sens aussi qu'il se méfie de moi. Il ne veut pas de débordements, ce qui est normal, mais aussi et surtout que je fasse du mal autour de moi. Je ne suis pourtant pas comme ça. Et Scott, par l'intermédiaire de Stiles, le sait. Alors pourquoi demander à quelqu'un de me surveiller ? La réponse me vient alors à l'esprit : pour me protéger de moi-même... de mes nouveaux instincts surnaturels.

Sinon, le reste de la journée, je m'occupe des enfants encore effrayés par l'incendie. Ce dernier serait d'origine accidentelle : un plat resté trop longtemps sur le gaz. Le troisième étage où se trouve ma chambre n'a été que très peu endommagé, je pourrais donc y retourner demain pour récupérer mes affaires.

Quant aux enfants, ils vont devoir être transférés ailleurs, dans un autre orphelinat. Je ne suis pas encore majeure mais après quelques coups de fil, on m'autorise à loger chez Gwendoline et ses parents.

La nuit approche alors nous avons couché tout ce beau monde dans ces lits peu confortables mais utiles. À mon tour, je me suis allongée dans un coin avec mes couvertures pour ne pas être dérangée dans mon sommeil. Cette journée m'a vraiment épuisée, je n'ai donc pas de difficulté à m'endormir.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Réveil aux aurores, direction l'orphelinat ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Nous prenons la voiture de la directrice. Le trajet n'est pas long. À notre arrivée, on ne distingue que le contour des murs, la plus grande partie du bâtiment tient encore debout, heureusement qu'il est en béton et non en bois. Des banderoles jaunes nous signalent un danger mais les pompiers nous ont assurés que l'on ne craignait rien.

Toute cette désolation ma faisait plus mal au cœur que je ne pourrais le dire. J'ai grandi ici. Même si je suis là car l'on m'a abandonné à la naissance, on s'est occupé de moi comme une personne entière. Beaucoup d'amitiés se sont formées ici, même si elles n'étaient que passagères pour la plupart.

Je n'ai jamais bénéficié d'une demande d'adoption car dès mon plus jeune âge, je voulais rester à Beacon Hills pour mes amis et plus particulièrement pour Gwen. Et peu nombreuses sont les familles qui veulent adopter dans cette ville.

Les meubles du hall ont été complètement ravagés par les flammes. Les portes sont calcinées par endroit, tout comme la rampe d'escalier.

-Je monte prendre mes affaires.

La porte de ma chambre a juste quelques marques du passage de la fumée. À l'intérieur, je remarque que la fenêtre est toujours ouverte. Mes cahiers sont encore sur mon bureau, je les mets dans mon sac pour pouvoir aller en cours ensuite.

Dans la valise noire que l'on m'a passé, je fourre le plus possible de vêtements ainsi que mes affaires de toilettes et des chaussures. Ensuite, je rejoins Mme Coll et Marie en bas. Elles sont au réfectoire, là où le feu est parti. C'est ici qu'il y a le plus de dégâts. On reconnaît à peine la grande salle.

-Tu as out ce qu'il te faut ? me demande Mme Coll. On te dépose chez Gwendoline ?

-Oui. Nous irons au lycée ensemble.

-Tu sais, ajoute Marie, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui, tu peux attendre un peu.

Au début, j'eus la vague impression qu'elle parlait des récentes révélations auxquelles j'avais dû faire faire face. Mais après une courte réflexion, je compris qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'incendie. Elle doit lire dans mes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Non, tout va bien. De toute façon, je préfère aller en cours plutôt que de rester enfermer au gymnase.

Nous prenons donc la direction de la voiture puis de la maison des parents de ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci est bien entendu en retard car son réveil est « tombé en panne ». Tandis qu'elle se prépare hâtivement, je monte mes affaires dans la chambre de Gwen. Je les rangerai plus tard.

Sacs sur l'épaule, nous arrivons au lycée en même temps que sonne le début des cours. Juste à temps.

-Attends.

Gwen me prend par le bas et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

-On va être en retard.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Promets-moi que tu me préviendras si quelque chose ne va pas. En ce moment, tu es bizarre.

-Tout va bien !

-Aunti ! Ton orphelinat vient de brûler et tu me dis que tout va bien ? Non non, j'y crois pas.

-LES FILLES !

C'est le Coach Finstock qui hurle pour que nous allions en cours. Ce que nous nous empressons de faire pour ne pas avoir une retenue. En histoire je glisse un mot à Gwen : « _Je te le promets._ » Elle me sourit.

À la pause, Malia, Kira et Lydia me demandent à leur tour si je vais bine et je leur sors le discours habituel. Liam nous rejoint avec son mailleur ami Mason. De ce que je sais, Mason n'est au courant de rien. C'est alors que je pense à Gwen qui ignore tout mais je ne peux rein lui dire...

Le jeune bêta a un petit sourire quand il nous présente, Gwen, Matt et moi. Son regard reste plus longtemps sur moi lorsque Liam prononce mon prénom. Celui-ci sonne vraiment bine dans sa bouche. Puis nous allons à la cafétéria et il s'assied à côté de moi sur un table ronde. Nous sommes les premiers à y arriver.

-Aunti ? Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-L'autre soir, quand je suis venu voir comment tu allais, est-ce que tu aurais accepté le fait que l'on dorme ensemble si tu n'avais pas... comment dire ?... craqué ?

-Disons que ça dépendrait des circonstances mais de manière générale, je pense que oui !

J'ai lâché ma répons d'une seule inspiration et le sourire de Liam passa du timide au vraiment heureux. Bonne nouvelle, mes espérances ne sont pas totalement vaines finalement.

La journée se termine sans encombre malgré le fait que les touts-petits ne comprennent pas que je ne soit plus avec eux le soir. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin du soutien Gwen, même si j'affirme sans cesse le contraire. Liam aussi est présent pour moi, même s'il ne le montre pas aux autres. Dès qu'il y a une pause où il peut nous rejoindre, il se met tout près de moi. Parfois, je sens sa chaluer se diffuser au travers de sa veste.

En tant qu'alpha, je pense que Scott se doute de quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Liam et moi. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, nous n'avons fait que dormir ensemble, ce que nous aurions pu faire entre amis. Mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus que cela.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 ***point de vue extérieur***

 **Le lendemain matin, assez tôt, Auntinia décide d'aller courir aux alentours de la maison de Gwendoline pour se défouler un peu. Elle chausse donc ses chaussures de sport oranges et sort par la porte de derrière qui mène d'abord sur la route puis vers la forêt.**

 **A l'embranchement du sentier pédestre, elle accélère rapidement en sentant de la puissance dans ses jambes. Aucune fatigue ne vient la perturber dans son exercice mais dans sa vitesse, elle trébuche contre une racine malveillante et tombe violemment. Après plusieurs roulades, elle s'arrête enfin.**

 **La tête dans les feuilles, elle se relève avec difficultés. Une fois debout, elle essuie la terre sur ses vêtements et fait finalement demi-tour, en marchant cette fois.**

 **Dans la cuisine, sa meilleure amie est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Celle-ci s'affole bien entendu devant l'état d'Aunti :**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

 **-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste surestimé mes capacités et je suis tombée.**

Cela me fait rire car je dois avoir l'air ridicule comme ça, sortis de nulle part et pleine de terre. **Elle transmet son rire à Gwen qui se détend un peu.**

 **Après une rapide douche, Auntinia s'habille et prépare son sac de cours pour ensuite pour rejoindre la petite blonde dans la voiture. Elles arrivent au lycée avec de l'avance, alors elles se dirigent tranquillement vers la salle de mathématiques.**

 **-Je hais les maths.**

 **Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Malia. Cette dernière essaie encore de convaincre son petit-ami de la laisser rater ce cours. Mais Stiles reste totalement stoïque et la pousse jusqu'à elles.**

 **Mme Jones arrive au moment même avec son éternel sourire et entre dans la salle. Elle remplace depuis presque deux ans maintenant le professeur Harris après sa mystérieuse disparition et sa mort. Il n'était pas du tout aussi agréable que Mme Jones, bien au contraire.**

 **Cette dernière est douce avec ses élèves et n'hésite pas à répéter pour que tout le monde comprenne (Malia est un cas à part à ce niveau-là). Certains peuvent même lui demander des cours d'aide supplémentaires le soir et ce sur son temps personnel. Auntinia trouve cela particulièrement gentil de sa part car elle se préoccupe vraiment de la réussite de ses élèves.**

 **Aujourd'hui est un cours tout à fait normal mais Aunti ne ressent pas les choses de la même manière. En effet, elle a un début de fièvre qui commence à lui faire tourner la tête.**

Le cours va beaucoup trop vite pour que tout le monde suive. Les équations défilent sur le tableau noir sans que je puisse les recopier à temps. Et puis dans sa manière d'être, quelque chose a changé. Son sourire bienveillant a disparu, il est remplacé par des lèvres serrées et blanchies par la pression qu'elle y exerce. Ce n'est pas normal.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, rein n'a changé et de plus en plus de murmures se font entendre dans la classe mais bizarrement, quand je me tourne vers les autres, ils sont tous penchés sur leur cahier. Pourtant, ce brouhaha persiste. Des vertiges surviennent alors et je ne distingue plus très ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

 **Au même moment, Stiles entend une respiration qui s'accélère jusqu'à devenir inquiétante. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se tourne directement vers Auntinia en pleine crise de panique. Elle a le regard complètement perdu dans le vide. Par pure habitude et en connaissance de cause, le jeune homme se lève d'un bond et la rejoint sans se soucier du cours.**

 **-Hé Aunti ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien ! Respire profondément et calmement. Ssh... doucement.**

 **Mais cela n'a aucun effet sur son amie alors il préfère la remettre à quelqu'un de plus compétent que lui en la matière : Deaton. Il passe donc son bras autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir debout. Auntinia a besoin d'air, elle se laisse donc totalement faire. Sous les yeux ébahis de leurs camarades et de Mme Jones, Stiles et Aunti se dirigent vers l'extérieur. Mais sur le chemin, un incident se produit, enfin... seulement pour la jeune fille.**

Nous passons par l'extérieur pour ne pas rencontrer de personnes susceptibles de nous ralentir. Cependant, la vitesse à laquelle nous allons n'arrange rien à mes vertiges. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Et là, entre deux avancées de mur, je vois Liam dans les bras d'une fille rousse que je ne connais pas. Mon cœur tombe immédiatement dans ma poitrine comme une pierre. Je me suis faite des illusions, je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, que j'avais enfin trouvé la personne qui me correspondait. Mais encore une fois je me suis trompée...

Stiles ne leur porte même pas attention, comme s'il était totalement normal de Liam enlacer une fille. Ce détail créa en moi un sentiment d'oppression et d'impuissance.

 **Stiles remarque un changement d'attitude chez Auntinia alors qu'ils arrivent sur le parking et il s'affole en craignant un début de problème cardiaque, mais c'est juste son côté alarmiste qui joue son rôle. Malgré tout, Aunti affiche une expression de désolation profonde qui ne semble n'avoir aucune justification.**

 **Ils atteignent enfin la jeep de Stiles et il compose le numéro du vétérinaire pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. Auntinia, sur le siège passager se roule en boule et ferme les yeux.**

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je lui faisais entièrement confiance, il me paraissait si sincère quand il me regardait... Sincère et en même temps heureux ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi être allé voir quelqu'un d'autre ? À moins qu'ils soient déjà ensemble avant de m'avoir rencontré. Bien pire que tout ce que je pourrais imaginer.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Une fois à l'intérieur, Deaton et Stiles allongent Auntinia sur la table d'examen malgré l'agitation grandissante de cette dernière. Le vétérinaire attrape une petite lampe et examine ses yeux.**

 **-Elle ne réagit pas aux stimulations lumineuses ni auditives. On dirait qu'elle est ailleurs.**

 **-Ce n'est pas très scientifique ça, remarque Stiles.**

 **-Tu sais, le surnaturel a toujours une part de scientifique, quoiqu'on puisse dire.**

 **-Dans ce cas, comment on fait pour... la faire revenir ? Scientifiquement ou pas.**

 **-Il faudrait déjà trouver l'origine de son mal. Je vais lui faire une petite prise de sang.**

 **Il se dirige vers une étagère et saisit une seringue pas très grande mais suffisante pour que Stiles ait des bouffées de chaleur.**

 **-Je crois que je vais attendre dehors.**

 **-Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi si elle ne veut pas se laisser faire.**

 **Il se résigne finalement et pose ses mains sur les épaules de son amie toujours agitée, sans pour autant lâché l'aiguille des yeux jusqu'à ce que le docteur retire la seringue du bras de l'adolescente. Ensuite, il relâche sa respiration et s'enquiert de la santé de son amie.**

 **-Niveau couleur, il ne semble pas y avoir de problème mais c'est étrange.**

 **-Étrange ?**

 **-Oui, il est assez opaque, comme si son corps essayait naturellement de se soigner. Elle a dû ingurgiter quelque chose qui la met dans cet état.**

 **-Comme une plante ?**

 **-Exactement. As-tu remarqué un changement notable de comportements chez elle ce matin ?**

 **-Oui ! Quand je l'ai aidé à sortir sur le parking, d'un coup elle est devenue vraiment triste.**

 **-Et il n'y avais rien ?**

 **-Non, absolument rein, personne.**

 **-C'est très symptomatique, être sujet à suggestions.**

 **C'était donc bien ça. Auntinia a eu des hallucinations à cause d'une plante ou d'autre chose qu'elle aurait pu inhaler mais le problème maintenant est de savoir quand cela va s'arrêter. Stiles, le cerveau en fonctionnement, se demande également si ce qu'elle a vu pourrait la pousser à faire des choses qu'elle regrettera par la suite.**

 **Pendant une heure environ, ils veillent sur elle en quête du moindre signe d'amélioration tandis qu'au lycée, à la fin du cours de maths, on se demande sérieusement où sont passés leurs camarades. Scott finit par appeler son meilleur ami pour prendre des nouvelles. Stiles lui explique donc la situation. Gwen est ensuite mise au courant et Scott l'interroge :**

 **-Ce matin, avant de venir au lycée, il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel ?**

 **-Non, mis à part qu'elle est allée faire un footing et qu'elle est tombée mais c'est tout.**

 **-Voilà ! On pense qu'en tombant, elle est rentrée en contact avec une sorte de plante ou de champignons hallucinogènes, tu vois. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dû partir avec Stiles. Il faudrait que tu ailles la voir après les cours, histoire de la rassurer...**

 **-Pas de problème.**

 **La fin des cours est enfin arrivée et Gwen se dirige vers le parking d'un pas pressé jusqu'à sa voiture puis prend la direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Dans son rétroviseur, elle remarque que Scott la suit en moto, ce qui la rassure car elle a peur de l'état émotionnelle d'Auntinia et préfère ne pas être seule.**

 **À l'intérieur, Auntinia s'est assise sur le bord de la table balançant inconsciemment ses jambes d'avant en arrière, ressassant ses idées noires. Elle y a passée la journée, avec interdiction de sortir, « on ne sait jamais » comme ils disent. Et maintenant, elle attend patiemment Gwendoline car Stiles lui a affirmé qu'elle venait la cherchait. Celle-ci arrive enfin et se jette dans ses bras :**

 **-Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Raconte.**

 **-Je ne ma sentais pas bine alors Stiles m'a amené dehors mais sur le chemin, on a croisé Liam dans les bras d'une fille, ils...**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

 **-Gwen ! Je l'aime ! Et je croyais que c'était réciproque... mais je me suis complètement trompée sur son compte...**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'en jamais parlé ?**

 **-Parce que c'est si récent. Et puis ça n'avait rien d'officiel, même entre nous d'ailleurs...**

 **-Sèche tes larmes, ça va aller. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller le voir et lui demander des explications, d'accord ?**

 **Après un regard empli de tristesse, Auntinia finit par donner son accord. Et une fois dehors, Gwen se tourne vers ses amis, en l'occurrence Scott et Stiles.**

 **-Dans ce qu'elle vient de me dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?**

 **-Pas tout, répond Stiles. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment quelques temps qu'ils se tournent autour mais je peux t'assurer que l'on a croisé personne en sortant.**

 **Au vu de leur regard dubitatif, Scott et Gwen n'avait pas remarqué le récent rapprochement des deux adolescents.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? Je vais voir Liam ou je laisse couler ?**

 **-Il vaut mieux que tu ailles parler à Liam et que ce soit lui qui vienne lui dire la vérité sur ce qui se passe, sinon elle n'acceptera jamais tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire. Elle fera un blocage.**

 **-Et si elle l'envoie balader ?**

 **-Il lui faudra être plus convaincant.**

 **Sur ce, Gwen compose le numéro de son jeune ami et lui donne rendez-vous devant le lycée.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Liam a été surpris de recevoir cet appel de Gwendoline, dont la voix était particulièrement tendue. Comprenant un certain caractère urgent, il affirme à Mason qu'il peut rentrer chez lui et ainsi le laisser seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçoit enfin la petite voiture violette au bout de la rue. Elle se gare et Gwen le rejoint.**

 **-Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas. Il faut qu'on discute.**

 **Ils s'installent donc sur l'une des tables de pique-nique à côté du parking, l'un en face de l'autre.**

 **-Par où commencer... Bon. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Auntinia a eu quelques petits problèmes de santé aujourd'hui.**

 **En entendant le prénom d'Aunti, Liam se redresse légèrement, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Gwen, l'esprit en éveil.**

 **-Ce matin en faisant un footing, elle est tombée sur une sorte de champignon hallucinogène, tu vois le genre. Il se trouve que dans ses « visions », elle t'a vu toi avec une autre fille.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais jamais je n'aurais fais ça, je tiens trop à elle pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre !**

 **-D'ailleurs ! Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant de ça ? Surtout moi en fait !**

 **-Euh... disons qu'on a essayé d'être discret sans sortir ensemble, tu vois ? Non tu ne vois pas mais je ne pense pas qu'Auntinia ait voulu te cacher des choses volontairement.**

 **-D'accord. Maintenant le plus important, c'est que tu ailles la voir et que tu lui dises ce que tu viens de me dire. Parce que si ce n'est pas toi, elle croira qu'on lui ment pour te couvrir.**

 **-D'accord !**

 **Chose dite, chose faite et les voilà en route vers la clinique du docteur Deaton. Liam entre seul pendant que les deux autres attendent dehors.**

Gwen est allée lui parler. Je suppose qu'il va venir après. À moins qu'il ne lui ait rigolé au nez, ce qui serait fort possible car s'il a été capable d'aller voir ailleurs, c'est que tout ceci ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Alors il ne viendra pas et je continuerais à me ronger les sangs pour rien.

J'entends le moteur de la voiture de Gwen se rapprocher et s'arrêter. Si elle revient aussi vite, c'est sûrement pour me dire qu'il n'a pas voulu l'écouter. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors je lève les yeux, mais ce n'est pas la personne à laquelle je m'attendais.

En effet, il s'agit de Liam. Ceci pourrait être une bonne nouvelle mais c'est sans compter sur ce petit sourire narquois au coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux bleus sont également rieurs. Il se moque de moi, il est venu uniquement pour ça. Il a dû faire croire à Gwen qu'il était sincère. Je sens une colère nouvelle monter en moi comme une poudre. Elle se propage jusqu'aux bouts de mes doigts. Je sens déjà mes yeux changer de couleur. Liam recule, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je réagisse aussi vite.

Poussée par mon instinct, je me lève en même temps que le vent entre dans la pièce. C'est comme si celui-ci m'obéissait au doit et à l'œil. Mes cheveux se soulèvent alors. J'utilise cet avantage en levant les bras, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire tournoyer le vent dans la pièce. Liam a du mal à tenir debout alors je continue. Les différents objets volent à leur tour.

Mais au même moment, Scott entre, les yeux rouges étincelants, les pieds ancrés dans le sol. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous sa véritable forme de loup-garou, ses dents remplacées par des crocs.

 **Devant Scott, se tient Auntinia, les cheveux dressés au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux violets. Puis il aperçoit Liam au sol, apparemment assommé, des débris divers répandus autour de lui.**

 **En tant qu'alpha, Scott se devait d'intervenir après avoir des bruits à l'intérieur et au vu de la situation, il a eu raison. Le problème est cependant plus complexe car il ne sait pas si Auntinia fait partie de sa meute. Il se souvient très bien de la fois où il avait hurlé face à Malia sous sa forme de coyote ou encore de celle où il avait parler à un Liam sous pression à cause de sa récente transformation : « Tu n'es pas un monstre, Liam. Tu es un loup-garou, comme moi. »**

 **Reprenant confiance en lui, il se met à grogner et sa voix se meut en hurlement de loup. Celui-ci fait trembler les murs de la clinique toute entière et Auntinia se met les mains sur les oreilles, dans l'espoir de diminuer ce bruit assourdissant. Mais c'est sans effet et elle tombe à genoux.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

 **Il s'agit de Deaton qui vient de rentrer de son expédition en forêt à la recherche du coupable des maux de sa patiente et à son arrivée, il découvre Scott hurlant face à une Auntinia dans tous ses états. La pièce est sans dessus-dessous.**

 **Mais au moins, seule chose à peu près positive, Deaton sait enfin ce qu'elle est.**

 **...**

 **Liam se relève difficilement avec un énorme mal de crâne. Auntinia est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Scott, les bras ballants, regarde son patron préparer une décoction de plantes à partir de celle qu'il a trouvé en forêt. Une fois son travail achevé, il donne le résultat à boire à Auntinia qui s'exécute sans poser de questions. Ce qu'il vient de se passer lui a absorbé toute son énergie. Son cerveau est cependant en ébullition. Elle pense à Gwen qui a actuellement une discussion avec Stiles à l'extérieur au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis, elle s'en veut de s'être emportée de cette manière. Si Scott n'était pas intervenu, elle n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à Liam. À propos de lui, elle s'efforce de ne pas le regarder.**

Il doit tellement m'en vouloir , j'ai douté de lui et en plus, je lui ai envoyé un bocal sur la tête qui l'a assommé lourdement.

Et lorsque Gwen sera au courant de tout, elle ne voudra certainement plus me voir, réaction naturelle, et je retournais en orphelinat. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne alors quand tout sera réglé, je demanderais à ce qu'on me change d'endroit. J'irais le plus loin possible pour qu'ils n'aient plus affaire à moi.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **-Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Mais s'il te plaît, n'en veut pas à Auntinia. Elle n'y ait pour rien dans tout ça. Je suis sûr que ça lui a fait plus de mal à elle de ne pouvoir rien te dire. C'est un lourd secret pour nous tous.**

 **-Stiles ! Je suis sa meilleure amie et rien ne pourra nous séparer, même pas ça !**

 **-Dis-lui.**

 **La nuit tombe sur les deux adolescents dans la jeep de Stiles sur le parking de la clinique. Ils en sortent et rejoignent les autres. L'assemblée s'est agrandie avec Kira, Lydia et Malia. Tous attendent patiemment les nouveaux arrivants.**

 **-Vous arrivez au bon moment, déclare le vétérinaire, je m'apprêtais à informer tout le monde sur ce que je pense avoir compris au sujet d'Auntinia.**

 **Gwen se dirige vers celle-ci, qui se fait toute petite dans son coin. Liam s'est placé à l'opposé, en retrait derrière Scott.**

-Vous vous rappelez de Jennifer Blake ? Il s'agissait avant tout d'une druidesse. Et les druides échangent leur savoir en échange de la protection d'une meute. Et leurs ennemis directs, si je peux dire ainsi, sont ce que l'on appelle des Furies, des femmes pour la plupart ayant des penchants chasseurs. Elles vendent leur service aux grandes familles de chasseurs.

-Auntinia est une Furie ? demande Scott.

-J'en suis quasiment sûr. Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu les cheveux tournoyants autour de sa tête et cela m'a rappelé une gravure que j'ai étudié autrefois. Et puis il y a le vent. Ce qui rend les Furies pratiquement invulnérables, c'est leur capacité à maîtriser le vent et ainsi dévier toutes formes d'attaque. Bien sûr, cela nécessite des années d'apprentissage.

Une Furie ? Oui, cela correspond bien à l'image que j'ai renvoyé aujourd'hui. Je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir. Je commence cependant à peine à me rendre compte du pouvoir qui sommeille en moi. Et je sais qu'il me faudra énormément de temps pour le contrôler.

Je sens les regards se tournaient vers moi, comme pour connaître ma réaction. Alors j'essaie de montrer toute ma détermination et non ma détresse. Gwen pose sa main sur mon bras et j'ose enfin tourner les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux brillent de fatigue mais elle affiche un sourire confiant qui me rassure dans ma position.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que Liam baisse les yeux pour ne pas me regarder. Il doit sûrement se dire qu'il doit laisser couler de l'eau sous le pont avant de reprendre un contact visuel entre nous. Je pense que c'est judicieux. J'ai besoin de réfléchir de mon côté et de mettre les choses à plat dans mon esprit, c'est ce qui me semble le plus important avec la nouvelle responsabilité de ma nature.

 **La détermination qui se lit dans les yeux d'Auntinia rassure bon nombre des personnes présentes car cela signifie qu'elle souhaite affronter sa nature coûte que coûte.**

 **-Je crois que tout le monde ici a besoin de dormir, il commence à être tard.**

 **Sur les sages paroles de Deaton, chacun se dirige vers l'extérieur. Lydia part donc avec Kira tandis que Malia suit Stiles dans sa jeep. Liam traîne un peu en attendant Scott qui se dirige vers les deux amies.**

 **-On se voit demain, à moins que tu préfères te reposer Aunti. Tu peux prendre un peu de temps pour toi.**

 **-Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais mon état d'esprit au réveil.**

Je m'efforce de lui sourire mais j'ai comme un poids sur les épaules qui m'empêche d'être totalement sincère. Et puis la fatigue a également sa part de responsabilité.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la voiture. Le trajet du retour est silencieux mais ça me va. Cependant, je sais qu'une conversation s'imposera sans doute dans les jours à venir. D'ailleurs, les jours prochains vont être durs à cause de la culpabilité qui monte en moi mais aussi pour les autres car je sais qu'ils se sentiront concernés par mes mésaventures surnaturelles.

Bien sûr, il faut également que je pense à Liam. Je m'en veux tellement mais en même, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête. Je le vois encore nettement dans les bras de cette rousse. Pourtant il faut bien admettre qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre nous, ce qui peut porter à confusion pour tout le monde.

On arrive à la maison et la mère de Gwen nous attend sur le palier. Elle semble soulagée de nous voir arriver tout en étant de mauvaise humeur. Kathie a dû sans nouvelle de nous de la soirée. Je laisse le soin à Gwen d'inventer un mensonge : elle commence à avoir l'habitude et puis je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir pour ça.

-Désolée maman, de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que nous rentrerions aussi tard. On est allée chez Matt pour un devoir et puis Auntinia a eu des nausées. Et puis, je n'ai plus de batterie et Aunti n'a plus de forfait donc euh...

-Bon d'accord, j'accepte cette excuse, bien que je la trouve douteuse. Ça va mieux Auntinia ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Oui, c'est presque passé maintenant mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher... Mais je voulais encore vous remercier d'avoir accepté de m'héberger.

-C'est tout naturel.

-Voilà. Bonne nuit maman !

Sur ce, elle me pousse à l'intérieur de la maison en espérant de toutes ses forces que sa mère ne la rappelle pas ensuite.

Dans la chambre, j'enlève mes chaussures, bouge minutieusement mes orteils et file prendre une douche. Je fais couler de l'eau froide dans l'espoir de détendre mes muscles. Puis je sors et me sèche pendant que Gwen fait de même. Et enfin je me couche. Lorsque Gwen sort de la salle de bain, le marchant de sable est en train de me libérer de mes tourments. J'entends tout de même ma meilleure amie se faufiler dans la chambre et me rejoindre dans la chambre.

Je finis par m'endormir complètement en espérant que cette journée n'était en fait qu'un cauchemar et que rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu...


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Le réveil sonne sur une journée brumeuse. Gwendoline s'empresse de l'éteindre et se redresse lentement. Elle espère ne pas avoir réveillé Auntinia mais c'est trop tard. En effet, sa meilleure amie a déjà les yeux grands ouverts et fixe le plafond sans vraiment le regarder.**

 **-Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.**

 **Un simple mouvement de tête lui répond par la négative.**

 **-Bon d'accord. Dans ce cas, descendons vite déjeuner avant que ma mère rage une nouvelle fois.**

 **Les deux amies se lèvent, Gwen fraîche comme un gardon et Aunti avec des courbatures à différents endroits de son corps, et descendent dans la cuisine. Après un petit déjeuner léger donc, elles finissent de se préparer et partent pour le lycée.**

 **Sur place, Scott, Stiles et Malia sont déjà arrivés et attendent devant l'entrée.**

 **-Salut ! lance Gwen, essayant de transmettre de la bonne humeur autour d'elle.**

 **Auntinia est contente de voir qu'elle essaie également de détourner l'attention de ses amis. Elle réussira peut-être à éviter les questions habituelles sur son état de santé. Derrière elle, elle entend les bus scolaires arriver un par un sur le parking. Elle sait que parmi les élèves qui descendent, il y a Liam mais elle ne veut pas se retourner. Gwen la sort de ses pensées :**

 **-Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de penser à ça mais dans une semaine, on sera le 23 novembre.**

 **-Tu veux vraiment fêter mon anniversaire ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Bien sûr ! ajoute Lydia qui vient d'arriver à leur niveau. On peut même faire ça chez moi, je m'occuperais de tout, tu verras. Ça va être génial !**

 **Emporté par leur enthousiasme exagéré, tout le monde accepte et approuve, malgré certaines réticences de la part de la principale concernée.**

 **-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt ?**

 **-Bien au contraire. Et puis, ce n'est pas notre faute si ton anniversaire tombe maintenant.**

 **Gwen se réjouit d'avance de cette fête. Elle s'imagine une marée humaine chantant « Happy birthday to you ! » Bien qu'elle sache qu'Auntinia ne voudra jamais autant de monde.**

 **-Ça tombe bien, c'est le samedi où nous devons jouer notre premier match de championnat. Comme ça, on passera la journée au stade puis ta soirée d'anniversaire chez Lydia, s'exclame Scott.**

 **Le groupe est rejoint par Matt qui est immédiatement mis au courant par Gwen puis de même pour Kira qui arrive au lycée avec son père. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigent allègrement vers la cours de biologie classique.**

 **Scott s'installe devant avec Kira, derrière le couple Stiles et Malia puis Gwen et Matt. Et enfin, Lydia et Auntinia. La blonde vénitienne note beaucoup de choses sur un papier sans écouter ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Une liste de choses à prévoir pour ton anniversaire : boissons, nourriture, musique. Oh j'oubliais la déco. Tu sais que la décoration est vraiment importante dans une fête, cela indique l'ambiance qu'il doit y avoir.**

 **Et elle continue de griffonner pendant presque vingt minutes puis envoie un petit mot à Gwen. Les deux commères vont sûrement passer beaucoup de temps ensemble pour tout organiser dans les moindres détails.**

 **-Aunti, tu pourras me faire une liste des personnes que tu veux inviter, je m'occuperais des invitations.**

 **-Ce n'est pas compliqué : nous tous et ce sera suffisant.**

 **-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!**

 **-Non Lydia. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait trop de monde, surtout en ce moment. Imagine que quelque chose n'aille pas avec moi ce jour-là.**

 **-Ok... On verra ça plus tard alors.**

Aïe ! C'est mal parti. J'ai comme l'impression que Lydia va inviter des personnes sans me prévenir pour pouvoir me faire la surprise. J'espère tout de même qu'elle ait bien compris mes raisons et qu'elle ne fera rien du genre. Je ne veux rien de plus que mes amis autour de moi, et quelques gâteaux et des biscuits apéritifs.

 **La journée se passe sans problème pour une fois. Les sujets de discussions entre filles ont essentiellement tournés autour de l'anniversaire d'Auntinia tandis que les garçons abordent le prochain match de La Crosse.**

 **Scott a été une nouvelle fois nommé capitaine malgré les récents exploits de Liam dans l'équipe et de l'arrivée de jeunes en seconde, pleins d'énergie de d'enthousiasme. Et puis Kira aussi jouera car l'année précédente, elle avait été repéré par le Coach lors d'un entraînement. Depuis, elle se mêle aux autres sans difficulté en exploitant se finesse et sa rapidité. De plus, être une renarde doit l'aider au niveau des réflexes de jeu.**

 **À force de regarder des matchs, Auntinia a vite compris les règles du jeu. Cependant pas assez pour faire arbitre. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de bouillir intérieurement lorsque l'équipe de Beacon Hills est pénalisée. L'ambiance des tribunes lui manque d'ailleurs alors elle attendait le début du championnat même si elle sait maintenant qu'il sera suivit de son anniversaire, en bonne et due forme bien sûr.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Pour une fois, la semaine de nos adolescents se passe sans problème d'ordre surnaturel. En revanche, côté relationnel, il y a quelques problèmes. En effet, pour l'anniversaire d'Auntinia, tout le monde veut mettre la main à la patte, au grand désespoir de Lydia qui aimerait prendre les principales décisions en matière de fête. Et ceci, Gwen ne l'accepte pas trop puisqu'elle considère qu'il s'agit d'une journée en l'honneur de SA meilleure amie et que donc elle estime avoir sa place dans les choix.**

 **Entre elles, il y a la principale concernée qui tente de se faire oublier ainsi que le reste de la meute qui n'en peut plus de leurs disputes incessantes. Chacun a sa méthode pour éviter d'y être mêlé. Certains comme Scott ou encore Kira, se souviennent soudainement d'un devoir à faire à l'autre bout du lycée. D'autres sont plus conciliants et disent oui à toutes les questions qui pourraient leur être adressées.**

 **De plus, le stress du premier match se fait sentir dans tout le lycée, des banderoles commencent à être installées dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur, les agents municipaux préparent les gradins avec attention et bichonnent la pelouse. Les professeurs ont du mal à faire leur travail car les élèves discutent de toutes les issues possibles du match pendant les cours.**

 **Auntinia aussi a hâte que le championnat débute, ce qui lui permettra avant tout de lui changer les idées. D'ailleurs Scott lui a promis qu'ils s'occuperaient d'elle dès que le week-end serait passé. Ainsi, ils auront du temps pour expérimenter les nouvelles capacités d'Aunti en toute sécurité. Elle se languit de ce moment où elle pourra enfin lâcher tout cette pression en elle.**

 **La sonnerie signalant la fin de cette semaine sonne enfin et une ruée d'élèves se dirigent vers la sortie, chacun promettant à l'autre qu'ils se retrouveront le lendemain au stade. Les tribunes vont sûrement être bondées !**

 **Sous la contrainte, Auntinia a dû accepter d'aller faire du shopping de dernière minute avec Gwen et Lydia. Au programme : faire les derniers achats de nourritures ainsi que trouver les différentes tenues qu'elle portera pendant la journée. C'est une exigence de la rousse pour que tout soit parfait. En échange, Gwendoline a eu l'autorisation de choisir les bijoux qui auront avec chaque robe.**

 **Mais Aunti est particulièrement inquiète pour les dépenses, alors elles l'informent enfin qu'elles ont fait une collecte dans le groupe pour l'organisation et qu'une partie de ce qui a été récolté ira dans les robes, comme cadeau commun. Auntinia est touchée par cette attention mais elle est également gênée de savoir qu'autant d'argent va être dépensé pour si peu.**

 **-J'accepte à condition qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres cadeaux.**

 **-Non, répondent-elles en chœur.**

 **-Aunti, ajoute Lydia, il faut qu'on soit honnête avec toi. Premièrement, il ne faut pas te sentir gênée pour l'argent, chacun a mit ce qu'il pouvait sans se forcer et je sais que tu aurais fait pareil. Deuxièmement, on fait aussi ça pour redonner du baume au cœur à tout le monde. Ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps, je crois qu'on commence tous à être dépassé par tout ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills.**

 **-Donc il faut qu'on se change les idées !**

 **-D'accord...**

 **La recherche des robes peut enfin commencer pour les trois amies. Auntinia en essaie plusieurs jusqu'à choisir une robe rose pâle pour la journée ainsi qu'une robe bleue pour la soirée. Le tout est assorti avec des boucles d'oreilles et un collier argenté.**

 **-Tu vas leur en mettre plein les yeux. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête !**

 **Et elles rentrent enfin à la maison après avoir déposé Lydia chez elle. La nuit commence à peine à tomber sur la ville. À l'intérieur, Kathie leur a préparé deux assiettes, comme si elle avait deviné qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger pendant leur virée entre filles. Ces dernières apprécient grandement.**

 **La cuisinière en chef les entend arriver et descend pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle.**

 **-Auntinia, je pense que tu le sais mais ton orphelinat risque de ne pas rouvrir à cause des dégâts de l'incendie.**

 **-Oui je sais. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de rénover le bâtiment.**

 **-Justement. Cela veut dire que vous allez être transférés dans un autre orphelinat. Ce qui voudrait dire que tu vas partir.**

 **-Quoi ? s'exclame Gwen.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je me suis renseignée auprès de Mme Coll et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toutes les deux. Aunti, est-ce que tu serais d'accord de venir habiter ici ? Je veux dire officiellement.**

 **-J'en serais ravie !**

 **-Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, on a plus qu'à signer tous les papiers et tu seras sous notre garde et sous notre responsabilité jusqu'à ta majorité.**

 **-Oh merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'y attendais tellement pas.**

 **-On va être sœurs !**

 **-Chérie, ce n'est pas une adoption, c'est comme un placement tu vois ?**

 **-Ça revient au même puisqu'elle va continuer à vivre ici.**

 **-A ce propos, il reste un an avant votre majorité et je suppose que vous n'allez pas dormir ensemble pendant tout ce temps. Donc tu auras droit à la chambre d'amis où tu pourras installer te affaires comme tu le souhaite.**

 **-Encore merci ! C'est le meilleur cadeau que vous pouviez me faire. C'est génial !**

 **Les deux meilleures amies et futures « colocataires » se jettent des les bras de Kathie, surprise par tant d'émotions et d'amour.**

 **Le grand jour est enfin arrivé. Il y a précisément 17 ans qu'Auntinia a été recueilli à l'orphelinat de Beacon Hills et aujourd'hui, elle est accueillie par la famille Duppert. C'est comme un cercle qui se referme pour faire place à quelque chose de nouveau.**

 **Le réveil sonne alors sur cette belle journée de novembre.**

 **-Bon anniversaire !**

 **-Merci !**

 **Elles se lèvent de très bonne humeur,ce qui n'étaient pas vraiment arriver depuis longtemps, et se dirigent vers la cuisine pour un vrai bon petit déjeuner. Gwen n'hésite pas à se faire plusieurs tartines tandis qu'Auntinia préserve sa ligne pour rentrer dans ses nouvelles robes. Et il est temps de se préparer pour rejoindre les autres avant le match. Ils ont prévu de manger dans un petit restaurant avant d'aller au stade. Auntinia enfile donc la robe rose pâle et ses bijoux.**

 **-Ohw tu es magnifique.**

 **-Euh merci.**

 **-Aie confiance en toi.**

 **-D'accord, je vais faire des efforts.**

 **Pourtant dans la voiture, elle tripote ses doigts comme une stressée.**

 **Sur place, tout le groupe attend dans la joie malgré une tension perceptible dans l'air à l'approche du match. Matt ne cesse de vérifier l'heure sur son portable. Ils sont enfin au complet, et Gwen et Lydia ne sont pas surprises de voir plusieurs personnes dévisager Auntinia. Il est rare de la voir ainsi, mais c'est un jour particulier tout de même.**

 **Au grand désarroi d'Aunti, ils se mettent à lui chanter un « Joyeux anniversaire » en plein milieu de la place. Rouge comme une tomate, elle s'empresse de les remercier. Malgré tout son enthousiasme, Aunti ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de Liam. Elle s'y était attendu mais maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus concret. Scott remarque un éclair de tristesse dans le regard de son amie.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Liam n'est pas là.**

 **-Je sais. On a parlé tous les deux hier et il préfère te laisser du temps avant de réapparaître.**

 **-Il m'en veut, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non, je ne pense pas. Disons plutôt qu'il aurait aimé que tu es plus confiance en lui. Il se demande pourquoi tu as imaginer tout ça.**

 **-Je n'ai pas choisi !**

 **-Et lui n'est pas allé voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! À force de raisonner comme ça, vous ne finirez jamais par vous réconcilier. Je lui ai dit de venir ce soir pour ton anniversaire.**

 **-J'espère que c'est une bonne idée...**

 **Ils rejoignent les autres et entrent dans le restaurant. Ils prennent tous un repas léger sachant qu'ils vont grignoter tout la soirée. À la fin du repas, on apporte un gâteau au chocolat avec des bougies. Sous les applaudissements de ses amis, Auntinia souffle délicatement sur celles-ci.**

 **-On y va ? demande Scott.**

 **En route pour le stade ! Chacun prend sa voiture ou sa moto et ils se dirigent en file indienne vers leur destin. Le parking du stade et du lycée est complètement bondé, à croire que tout la ville s'est déplacée. Et ceci met une nouvelle pression sur les joueurs. Scott, Kira, Matt et Stiles entrent directement dans les vestiaires pour assister au fameux discours d'encouragement du Coach Finstock. Celui-ci est tiré d'un film d'aviation qu'il affectionne particulièrement.**

 **Pendant ce temps, les autres vont dans les tribunes et se trouvent de bonnes places au centre. Le banc des remplaçants et juste à leur pied. Tout autour, les conversations sont enjouées.**

 **Le match s'apprête à commencer. Scott et Liam sont déjà sur le terrain, prêt à attraper la balle en cas de passe. L'équipe adverse est en vert foncé tandis que celle de Beacon Hills est en rouge. Le premier coup de sifflet retentit mais ce sont les verts qui s'emparent de la balle. Danny, dans les cages, se prépare à l'assaut mais c'est sans compter sur Scott qui se met devant l'attaquant prit au dépourvu.**

 **À la mi-temps, le score est de 13 à 11 pour les rouges. Sur la touche, les verts semblent de mauvaises humeur, la reprise risque d'être musclée. De l'autre côté, Kira et Stiles trépignent d'impatience car ils vont rentrer sur le terrain. Lydia a peur pour Stiles puisqu'il ne peut pas guérir comme les autres membres de la meute. De plus, sur le terrain, il a certain temps de réaction qui en fait une cible facile.**

 **Lorsque l'arbitre siffle l'engagement, Liam se saisit de la balle et fonce droit sur les cages adverses. Mais les défenseurs forment un mur face à lui sans se préoccuper des côtés. Stiles est donc bien placé et reçoit la balle dans son filet.**

 **Comme prévu, il met du temps à réagir. Ses pieds ne semblent pas décider à se détacher du sol. Puis la lumière se fait dans sa tête et il se met à courir et tire. La balle passe à gauche du gardien et se loge dans les cages. Dans les tribunes, c'est l'explosion, la victoire est à portée de doigts.**

 **À quelques minutes de la fin du match, le score est de 20 à 19. Les verts ont la balle et s'ils marquent, il y aura des prolongations qui pourraient leur coûter cher. Finalement, Danny arrête cette offensive et l'arbitre siffle la fin du match. Beacon Hills remporte le premier match de la saison. Les joueurs se jettent les uns sur les autres tandis que la joie la fierté se voient sur tous les visages dans les tribunes.**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **-Nous, on va y aller.**

 **Après la courte célébration de la victoire sur le bord du terrain, Lydia emmène Auntinia et Gwen chez elle pour finaliser les préparatifs. À l'entrée de la maison, il y a quelques guirlandes et à l'intérieur, Lydia a déjà commencé à installer le « buffet » avec plusieurs sortes de gâteaux, des biscuits apéritifs et à côté des boissons alcoolisées ou non, sachant que les loups ne ressentent pas les effets de l'alcool.**

 **Avant l'arrivée des invités, Auntinia file à l'étage pour enfiler sa robe bleue. Quand elle redescend, Lydia est en train de vérifier le son et ses différentes playlists pour ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard.**

 **L'heure de rendez-vous arrive et les premiers sonnent à la porte. Comme c'est son anniversaire, Auntinia doit faire l'accueil. Elle ouvre donc la porte et découvre Scott et Kira sur le seuil de la porte.**

 **-Salut vous deux. Entrez !**

 **-Tiens, dit Kira. C'est un petit cadeau de la part de nous deux.**

 **-Merci mais il ne fallait pas.**

 **Elle l'ouvre et découvre un bracelet en œil de tigre avec un motif chinois qui signifie « amitié ».**

 **-Il est superbe. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt débarque avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un paquet. La jeune fille reconnaît immédiatement le logo de la confiserie de la ville.**

 **-Je l'ouvrirais plus tard sinon je vais tout manger maintenant...**

 **Il est suivi par Stiles accompagné par Malia. Ils lui offrent un énorme loup blanc en peluche avec un petit nœud rose autour du cou, ce qui provoque bien entendu l'hilarité générale.**

 **-Merci, je suis très touchée, répond-elle la destinataire avec un clin d'œil.**

 **-Presque tout le monde est là, ajoute Lydia, c'est donc à mon tour de t'offrir un cadeau.**

 **Elle sort une petite boîte bleue dans laquelle se trouve une magnifique montre de couleur or.**

 **-Lydia, c'est beaucoup trop !**

 **-Mais non, c'est rien alors tu la mets maintenant et sans discuter.**

 **Auntinia remercie tous ses amis. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils lui accordent autant d'attentions. C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie, surtout grâce à la perspective qu'elle va enfin avoir un foyer et avant tout une famille.**

 **La sonnette sonne alors à nouveau. Auntinia sait de qui il s'agit sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la porte mais elle se lève quand même et se dirige vers l'entrée.**

 **-Salut, dit simplement Liam.**

 **-Bon anniversaire ! ajoute Mason avec plus d'enthousiasme.**

 **-Entrez,je vous en prie.**

Je ne saurais pas comment dire mais la présence de Liam me rassure et me fait plaisir. C'est sûrement en rapport avec ce que m'a affirmé Scott ce matin. Cependant, il semble gêné autant que je le suis...

 **-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir mais finalement j'ai trouvé ça.**

 **Elle ouvre le paquet et découvre un parfum à la vanille. Quant à Mason, il lui offre un DVD de « Sublimes créatures ».**

 **-Il paraît que c'est le film que toutes les filles adorent.**

 **Auntinia les remercie respectivement et les invite à s'avancer dans le salon. Tout le monde est maintenant là et les réjouissances peuvent enfin commencer. Lydia envoie la musique sobrement et les discussions tournent alors sur la journée sportive et ses cadeaux. Gwen les informe ainsi de la décision de ses parents concernant la garde de sa meilleure amie. Ils expriment tous leur joie à l'annonce de cette grande nouvelle.**

 **Le buffet se vide très vite, notamment par la faim des joueurs qui se sont bien dépensés sur le terrain. Les verres aussi s'enchaînent et c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on remarque les différences de résistance de chacun. Matt résiste comme il faut, il boit mais se contrôle relativement bien, contrairement à Gwen qui commence à faire des câlins à tout le monde. Leur hôte prend donc l'initiative de les inviter à dormir chez elle en l'absence de ses parents pour éviter les accidents.**

 **De son côté, Auntinia boit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle est heureuse de se trouver ici alors elle en profite. Cependant, elle n'a pas la résistance des loups-garou, Furie ou non, et l'alcool fait petit à petit son effet. Elle rigole même quand ce n'est pas drôle et il lui semble que le sol tangue un peu.** **Liam le remarque et comme il commence à se faire tard, il préfère l'amener dans l'une des chambres de la maison. Il passe donc son bras sous son épaule pour la maintenir debout. Lydia les suit pour leur indiquer les chemin.**

 **-Vous feriez un bon couple, remarque Auntinia, de plus en plus sous l'effet de l'alcool. Si ça se trouve, c'est toi que j'ai vu avec Liam l'autre jour. Aah mais oui, je comprends mieux.**

 **-Allonge-la ici.**

 **Elle continue de rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle vient de dire.**

 **-Hé mais vous avez pas le droit.**

 **-Liam, je redescends. Fais en sorte qu'elle ne vomisse pas sur la moquette.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **Liam trouve assez comique le fait de la voir dans cet état après plusieurs jours de silence entre eux. Bien entendu, il a l'intention de s'occuper d'elle comme il faut.**

 **-Auntinia, je ne sors pas avec Lydia.**

 **-Avec qui alors ?**

 **-Personne.**

 **-Mais si ! Je t'ai vu, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien fait, je te le promets.**

 **-Tu aurais pu.**

 **-Oui mais non, parce que je tiens à toi et je pensais que tu le savais.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **Auntinia se sentit rassurée par ses paroles même si l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. Sobre, elle le savait qu'il n'en était rien mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre vraiment. Le sommeil la gagne finalement et elle se loge dans les oreillers et les couvertures pour être bien.**

 **-Je te laisse dormir. Je descends pour voir si Lydia a besoin d'aide. Au fait, elle te va très bien cette robe.**

 **Il pose un léger baiser sur le haut de son front et éteint la lumière.**

Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool... Une fanfare a l'air de se faire un malin plaisir à jouer dans ma tête. Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté du mal de crâne que j'attrape en me levant du lit. Vu la décoration, je sais que je suis dans l'une des chambres de chez Lydia. Il y a une salle de bain dans laquelle je me dirige pour me rafraîchir. Lorsque je me vois dans le miroir, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître à cause des cernes sous les yeux.

Toc toc. Lydia entre dans la pièce pour voir si je suis réveillée. Elle porte un petit plateau avec un chocolat chaud et un croissant.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Tu as une mine resplendissante !

-Je sais, je sais...

-Gwen est allée chercher des affaires de toilette chez elle. En attendant, prends ton petit déjeuner ici, ou en bas si tu veux.

-Je suis la seule à être restée ?

-Non, Matt est encore en train de dormir dans les bras de Mason et j'ai dormi avec Gwen. Les autres étaient en état de rentrer.

Je prends la plateau et accompagne Lydia dans le salon pour attendre le retour de Gwen et ainsi aider la rousse à finir de ranger la maison avant que ses parents ne rentrent. La sonnette résonne alors dans la maison mais aussi dans ma tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un sifflet à côté de mes oreilles.

-Ouh ma tête !

-Bouge pas, j'y vais.

En bonne hôtesse de maison, Lydia s'empresse de faire rentrer Liam. Celui-ci semble frais et prêt pour une nouvelle journée. J'ai le vague souvenir d'une conversation avec Liam hier soir mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir du sujet.

-Salut !

-Ne parle pas trop fort, Aunti a une gueule de bois.

-Hé je t'ai entendu.

-Je suis venu pour voir si Mason était réveillé mais apparemment non.

Au même moment, Matt descend rapidement les escaliers et nous rejoint, l'air complètement affolé.

-Comment ça se fait que j'ai dormi avec Mason ?

-Il se trouve que vous vous êtes trouvé quelques affinités... rigole Lydia en espérant que sa mauvaise blague inquiète Matt.

-On a... ?

-Ça c'est à toi de nous le dire.

La mine concentrée de Matt, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, déclenche l'hilarité générale. De plus, on entend la voiture de Gwen se garer dans l'allée.

-Oh non, ne lui dîtes rien.

-Bonjour mon chéri, s'exclame-t-elle en entrant dans la maison. Remis de ta nuit torride avec Mason ?

Sans le savoir, elle a ranimé son inquiétude et le rire du groupe.

-Toi aussi tu es au courant ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?

C'est alors que Mason émerge de son sommeil comme une fleur et descend à son tour dans le salon où Matt lui saute dessus.

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ?

-Non, absolument rien.

-Vous me faites marcher ?

-Mais oui !

Tous rigolent de bon cœur. J'oublie mon mal de crâne et profite de ce moment d'allégresse pour prendre la main de Liam dans la mienne pour signifier mon envie d'être de nouveau prêt de lui. Il comprend immédiatement mon message et je vois son sourire du coin de l'œil. Voilà une bonne chose de faîte.

Le réveil sonne sur une nouvelle semaine, et elle s'annonce vraiment bien. Car hier soir, j'ai eu une vraie discussion avec Liam, nous nous sommes dit tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur, cette fois sans la participation de l'alcool. Et puis pour se dire au revoir, sur le palier de ma nouvelle maison, nous nous sommes embrassés. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser le bond en avant que l'on vient de faire ensemble. Je crois que mes 17 ans n'auraient pas pu mieux se passer.

En effet, je suis enfin en couple avec Liam, officiellement. Je vais également vivre chez Gwen car ses parents m'ont proposé de passer sous leur garde, officiellement. Et enfin, après beaucoup de questions à mon sujet, je connais ma vraie nature, non-officiellement bien sûr.

À notre arrivée au lycée, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Liam. Je me dirige donc directement vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. À ma plus grande joie, il me serre contre lui avec un tendre baiser.

-Alors ça y est, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? demande Lydia, sourire en coin.

Nous répondons en chœur un « oui ! » plein de sincérité. Des jours encore mailleurs s'annoncent pour nous tous.

En cours, je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose : rejoindre Liam pour sentir son parfum dans mes narines, voir ses yeux bleus fixés sur moi. À ce propos, Gwen ne cesse de ricaner alors que je me souviens très bien que c'était de même pour elle à ses débuts avec Matt.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 (deuxième partie)**

 **Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres pour la meute de Beacon Hills. Pourtant, chacun et chacune reçoit une lettre sans adresse. À l'intérieur, une simple inscription à la main : « Vos heures sont comptées ». Qui pourraient bien envoyer ces lettres à tous les membres de la meute ?**

 **Ce n'est pas sans rappeler à Scott l'épisode du dangereux Benefactor, qui n'était autre qu'une Banshee. Mais tout ceci est terminé, la liste a même été supprimée. Pourtant... Stiles s'est fait la même réflexion en découvrant la lettre adressée à Malia. Et si quelqu'un avait conservé la liste et l'utilisait maintenant. Le compte de Peter est désormais fermé, ce qui signifierait que ce n'est pas l'argent qui intéresse celui qui a fait ça. Rien de bon n'attend la meute si les hypothèses de Stiles se révèlent justes.**

 **Au lycée, tout le monde prend des nouvelles dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus.**

 **-« Vos heures sont comptées », ajoute Kira, ça veut dire que c'est proche, non ?**

 **-Vous avez tous reçu cette phrase ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas eu celle-là, répond Auntinia. Sur ma lettre, il y avait marqué : « Tes heures sont primaires ».**

 **-Peut-être que tu seras la première cible, s'inquiète Lydia.**

 **-Mais s'il utilise bien la liste du Benefactor, il ne devrait pas être au courant pour Auntinia. N'est-ce pas ? demande Liam, inquiet pour sa petite-amie.**

 **-Oui, ce n'est pas logique.**

 **La sonnerie les ramène à la réalité, même si beaucoup de questions tournent encore dans leur tête. Liam regarde partir Aunti en ayant peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver en son absence auprès d'elle.**

 **Les cours se déroulent de manière classique. La tension de la matinée diminue au fil de la journée comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague. Les garçons et Kira sont allés à leur entraînement de La Crosse comme à leur habitude. Le soir sur le parking, Liam propose à Auntinia de dormir chez lui, au cas où. Elle est touchée par cette attention mais Gwendoline les interrompt en affirmant que cela prouverait qu'ils se sentent menacés.**

 **-Une prochaine fois, le rassure Aunti par un baiser.**

 **Dans la voiture,Gwen se fait plaisir en taquinant sa meilleure amie :**

 **-Le p'tit Liam veut que la p'tite Aunti vienne faire dodo avec lui...**

 **-Est-ce que je t'ai embêté moi, quand tu es allée pour la première fois chez Matt ?**

 **-Non mais tu aurais pu.**

 **Elles rigolent de bon cœur jusqu'à la maison. Devant celle-ci, les parents de Gwen déchargent des cartons.**

 **-Ah vous tombez bien, les filles. Mme Coll nous a appelé pour qu'on vienne chercher tes affaires à l'orphelinat. Elle en a profité pour nous passer tous les papiers, on a plus qu'à les signer !**

 **Sur cette nouvelle, les deux adolescentes montent les cartons dans la chambre d'amis qui ne l'est plus vraiment.**

 **-Je rangerais tout ça après manger.**

 **Pendant le dîner, la conversation va bon train sur leur future vie en commun. Gwen s'imagine déjà les soirées pyjamas qu'elles pourront faire ainsi que les discussions jusque tard dans la nuit avec Auntinia. Cette dernière sait alors que son quotidien n'en sera que meilleur.**

 **Il est temps de s'occuper de ses fameuses affaires. À l'étage, Aunti range ses vêtements dans l'armoire et fixe ses photos sur le mur. Le loup en peluche de Stiles et Malia rejoint les autres au pied du lit, comme une petite famille singulière.**

 **Lorsqu'elle finit par se coucher, elle se sent enfin chez elle.**

 **Tard dans la nuit, alors que Beacon Hills dort profondément, deux ombres se faufilent dans la rue des Duppert. Il ne leur est pas difficile de casser la serrure pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison. Ils montent les escaliers en silence et vérifie chaque chambre pour trouver la bonne. Dans la première, il y a les parents, dans la seconde une blonde aux cheveux courts. Et enfin dans la dernière, une brune, c'est celle qu'ils cherchent. Le plus grand des deux hommes sort alors une seringue qu'il dirige vers le cou de la jeune fille. Auntinia a un sursaut en sentant le froid de l'aiguille mais le liquide fait immédiatement son effet.**

 **Ils enveloppent alors sa tête dans un sac en tissu tandis que le plus petit la soulève et la met sur son épaule. Ils font le même chemin en sens inverse et rejoignent une voiture un peu plus loin. Il n'y a eu aucun bruit, aucun indice n'a été laissé sur place.**

 **Le jour se lève et le réveil de Gwen sonne. Son premier réflexe est de se diriger vers la chambre d'Auntinia pour la réveiller. Mais celle-ci n'est pas là. Elle a sûrement dû descendre avant elle. Pourtant, elle n'est pas non plus dans la cuisine. C'est étrange. Elle ne serait pas partie courir sans la prévenir.**

 **Soudain, elle se souvient des lettres que ses amis ont reçu la veille et s'affole. Elle remonte à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour prendre son portable et appeler Scott.**

 **-J'arrive !**

 **Il se prépare en quelques minutes et saute sur sa moto. Elle trépigne sur le palier en l'attendant.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle partait quelque part.**

 **-Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans sa chambre.**

 **Là-haut, tout semble normal, mis à part...**

 **-Il y a une odeur que je connais mais je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle... C'est comme de la peur mais pas totalement. On dirait qu'elle a été surprise.**

 **-Quelqu'un est venu ici ?**

 **-Oui, deux hommes je pense. La porte n'a pas de signe d'effraction ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Allons voir.**

 **Et en bas : « Regarde, les vices ont été détachés de la serrure. Tes parents n'ont pas dû le remarquer car la porte se ferme quand même. »**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Un rayon de soleil me réveille. Mais je ne me trouve pas au bon endroit. Je suis dans une pièce avec une seule petite ouverture par laquelle la lumière filtre. De plus, mes mains sont attachées au-dessus de ma tête par une corde pendues à un crochet.

J'essaie de faire fonctionner ma mémoire pour savoir comment j'ai pu me retrouver ici. Et en bougeant ma tête, j'ai légèrement mal au cou. Je sais ! Je me suis réveillée cette nuit à cause d'une piqûre. On m'a injecté un somnifère ? Mais pourquoi ? La réponse est sans doute dans « Tes heures sont primaires ». Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Une porte grince derrière moi. Un homme de la quarantaine se place alors devant moi, la mine satisfaite. Il a une barbe de plusieurs jours ainsi que de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et les bras.

-Bonjour Malloa.

-Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Mais intérieurement, je me demande comment cet homme pourrait connaître le prénom que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance.

-Si et tu le sais très bien. Et je le connais car c'est moi qui l'ai inscrit sur un papier avant de te confier à cet orphelinat, il y a de ça 17 ans et six semaines. Car tu n'es pas née le 23 mais le 2 novembre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Joshua.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je vois que tu as le caractère de ta mère. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Moi ? Que pourrais-je lui apporter et comment connaît-il ma mère ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

-Tu as tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. À cette époque, je pouvais facilement te porter dans mes bras. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en te confiant à cet orphelinat, surtout quand on voit tes fréquentations actuelles.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

-Mais pour te parler, ça me paraît évident. Aurais-tu accepté de me parler autrement ?

-Peut-être. Alors que maintenant, je n'ai pas très envie.

-Tu changeras vite d'avis.

-D'accord. Alors parlons de ma mère. Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui mais hélas, elle est décédée, quelques jours après ta naissance... Je connaissais également ton père. Mort dans les mêmes circonstances que ta mère.

Il fait durer le silence, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je n'ose briser le silence, de peur de connaître la suite. Il s'en charge lui-même quelques instants plus tard.

-Ta mère était une femme bien, pleine de rêves. Elle est tombée amoureuse de ton père quand nous étions au lycée. Sophia et Karl. Mes meilleurs amis. Nous formions un trio de chasseurs redoutable, tu sais. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une bande d'alphas nous mette en pièces.

-Deucalion.

-Tu le connais ?

-J'en ai juste entendu parler.

-Un jour, Karl est allé dans leur repère en pensant qu'il pourrait les surprendre et éliminer Deucalion seul. N'ayant pas de nouvelle, Sophia s'est précipitée à sa recherche. Ils ont subi le même sort.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? J'étais trop intelligent pour les suivre. Je savais très bien que Karl faisait ça pour impressionner ta mère. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait au bout. Et je me suis retrouvée avec un bébé sur les bras. Que pouvais-je faire de toi ? Te garder ? Trop dangereux. Alors je t'ai laissé aux soins d'autres personnes. Ensuite, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes économies pour m'acheter des armes. Je me suis construit une réputation seul, d'autres ont ensuite rejoint ma cause.

-Votre cause ?

-Éliminer toutes traces surnaturelles de la surface de la Terre pour enfin retrouver notre équilibre.

-Vraiment ? Notre équilibre ? Les créatures surnaturelles ne représentent aucun danger pour les autres.

-Tu en es sûre ? Tu connais pas le monde tel que je le connais. Tu penses vraiment que les Wendigos sont de gentils petits cannibales inoffensifs ? Tu crois que les loups-garou sont gentils et pleins de bonne volonté ? Tu te trompes.

-Alors vous êtes venus ici pour assouvir votre soif de sang ?

-Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis revenu pour toi. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai entendu dire que la famille Argent avait eu quelques problèmes dans une petite ville du nom de Beacon Hills. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi et je me suis dis que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour faire les présentations.

-Voilà c'est fait. Et maintenant ?

-J'aimerais savoir comment tu vis le fait d'être une Furie ?

-...

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Tout simplement parce que tu tiens cela de ta mère, une Furie très douée et puissante, qui savait quel camp est le bon.

-Il ne l'était pas tellement puisqu'elle en est morte.

-Oh ! Bonne remarque. Mais dis-moi. Tu penses réellement que ton cher Scott ne serait pas capable de t'éliminer si jamais tu représentais une menace pour sa meute ?

-Il n'est pas comme ça. Il cherche toujours des solutions en premier. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Vraiment ? Et où en êtes -vous ?

-...

-Toujours rien ? C'est normal. Les loups et les Furies ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. À la pleine lune, tu ferais mieux d'être loin d'eux.

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas une menace.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu espères ne pas être pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis au courant de tes exploits chez ce cher Deaton.

Il a réussi à trouver mon point faible car, en effet, je n'ai pas su gérer ma colère et je m'en suis prise à Liam violemment. Mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner sur ce terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment de moi ?

-Que tu rejoignes ta vraie famille, Malloa.

-Je m'appelle Auntinia.

-Non et tu le sais.

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques et déroutantes, il me laisse seule au milieu de cette pièce sinistre. Il m'a semblé sincère, je pense qu'il m'a dit la vérité sur mes parents. Seulement, je ne veux pas trahir Scott et mes amis, surtout pas Liam. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à lui. Il est sûrement en train de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Toute la journée, je ressasse mes idées noires. J'espère que la porte derrière moi va s'ouvrir sur mes amis, mais elle reste désespérément fermée. Je finis par perdre espoir, la faim me gagne et je commence à avoir mal aux bras et aux poignets à force de rester dans cette position. Je craque et me mets à pleurer.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

La nuit tombe, suivi d'un nouveau jour mais toujours pas de nouvelles de mes amis ni de ce mystérieux Joshua. Cependant, un homme finit par ouvrir cette porte pour m'apporter à manger. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais suffisamment pour calmer mon estomac.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Il ne me répond pas. Le lendemain, même homme et mêmes questions. Il ne me répond pas.

 **Cela fait deux jours qu'Auntinia a disparu. Deux jours qu'aucun membres d la meute n'arrive à fermer l'œil. Gwen a dû mettre au courant ses parents sans dévoiler toute l'histoire, seulement les lettres. Ensemble, ils ont été voir le shérif, déjà au courant grâce à Stiles.**

 **L'inquiétude est à son comble, surtout lorsque la nouvelle se répand au lycée. Liam contrôle difficilement sa colère, même si c'est la seule façon pour lui d'exprimer sa peur.**

 **Avec Scott et Malia, ils ont écumé la forêt et toute la ville dans l'espoir de trouver ceux qui sont à l'origine de ces lettres et de l'enlèvement d'Auntinia. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Lydia a également été dans la nouvelle chambre de son amie en quête de réponses mais là non plus, elle n'a rien remarqué de plus que ce que Scott avait senti.**

 **Les 48 heures sont passés et la disparition d'Auntinia est déclarée comme inquiétante. Un groupe de policiers est alors chargé de l'enquête. Ils amènent un chien dans la maison mais pas de résultat. Il n'y pas non plus d'empreintes inconnus à la maison. Une seule conclusion : ce sont des professionnels.**

 **Scott finit par appeler Chris Argent pour qu'il leur donne un coup de main.**

 **-Il s'agit sans aucun doute de chasseurs, sinon ils ne vous auraient pas ciblé de cette manière. Et les chasseurs ont toujours un repère, un endroit où se cacher.**

 **Ils vérifient donc plusieurs hangars autour de la ville susceptibles d'accueillir plusieurs personnes. Ils cherchent également des caves ou des bâtiments désaffectés. Rien. Pourtant ils sont bien là. À quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hills, en pleine forêt, il y a un château d'eau abandonné depuis plusieurs années. À l'intérieur, une dizaine d'hommes attendent les instructions de leur chef dans le grand hall central. Au fond, deux portes mènent sur des débarras tandis qu'une troisième renferme la jeune fille.**

 **D'ailleurs, ils ne savent pas grand-chose sur elle, mis à part qu'elle est précieuse car elle servira d'appâts. Joshua sort enfin de ses pensées et se dirige vers la fameuse troisième porte.**

Le grincement de la porte me réveille. Il est rare que j'arrive à dormir dans cette position, même si dormir est un bien grand mot. Joshua se place face à moi. Il a encore cet air satisfait qui ne plaît guère.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles de tes amis. Ils ne viendront pas apparemment.

-Si...

Ma voix est plus grave qu'à la normale à cause du manque d'eau, ma gorge est complètement sèche. Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis qu'il a peut-être raison. Mais je me rappelle de mon anniversaire, ces moments avec eux.

Une idée surgit dans mon esprit.

-Non. Alors concluons un marché tous les deux.

-Lequel ?

-Tu oublies tes soi-disant amis et en échange, je t'enseignes à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

-Pour deux raisons, m'explique-t-il. La première parce que tu me rendrais service. Et la deuxième pour rendre hommage à ta mère. Je tenais beaucoup à elle et je pense que ce serait une manière d'honorer sa mémoire à travers sa propre fille. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi mais tu dois toujours te rappeler d'où tu viens.

-D'accord.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Génial ! On commence demain.

Il sort de la pièce.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Deaton puisse réellement m'apprendre des trucs. Alors je dois trouver ce que je cherche par la personne de Joshua. Rien ne m'empêche de le laisser tomber par la suite. Tant qu'il me croit honnête. Je base mon futur sur cette idée en espérant que de son côté, il ne ruse pas non plus...

La nuit passe sans bruit et le jour finit par se lever. La porte s'ouvre et l'on me détache. Mais je n'ai plus la force de tenir debout.

-Lève-toi ! m'ordonne un homme à la voix grave.

J'utilise l'énergie qu'il me reste pour lui obéir mais il doit tout de même me tenir. Il me dirige à l'extérieur où je reconnais la forêt mais je ne connais pas cette clairière. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvent plusieurs pierres de différentes tailles. Joshua m'y attend.

-Bonjour Malloa. Comme promis, voici de quoi exercer ta puissance en devenir. D'abord, tu fermes les yeux et tu visualises le vent autour de nous, écoute-le. Sens les courants d'air chaud et les courants froids. Ensuite, tu ouvriras les yeux et tu soulèveras cette pierre.

Je suis ses directives sans vraiment comprendre. En effet, j'arrive à différencier le chaud du froid mais ça ne va pas m'aider à soulever une pierre, aussi petite soit-elle. Mais je me concentre et mes yeux deviennent violets. Je vois la pierre sans vraiment la voir. Avec mes mains, je fais mine de la soulever. L'air chaud suit la même direction et emmène la pierre avec lui. J'ai réussi !

-Bravo, tu es douée ! Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais aussi vite. Continue avec une pierre plus grosse.

Je m'exécute. Elle aussi se décolle du sol à ma seule volonté. Une plus grosse encore ? J'y arrive. Encore plus grosse ? Pas de problème.

Cependant la fatigue reprend ses droits et du sang coule instantanément de mes narines. Je finis par m'écrouler au sol tout en gardant légèrement connaissance. Je sens alors des bras me soulever et me poser sur un matelas à l'intérieur.

-Reprends des forces. Nous recommencerons plus tard, affirme la voix de Joshua très loin dans ma tête.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Les jours s'enchaînent et je progresse de plus en plus. La fatigue se fait sentir de moins en moins comme si soulever des pierres devenait naturel. Joshua exprime volontiers sa fierté à chaque fin d'exercice. Mais il semble également réfléchir.

-Malloa ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Une sorte de test pour savoir de quel côté tu es vraiment. J'ai confiance en toi bien entendu mais les gars ont encore quelques doutes.

Je me tourne vers les « gars » et effectivement, il me fixe tous avec méfiance.

-Que faudrait-il que je fasse ?

-Tout à l'heure, on ira en forêt, histoire de croiser quelqu'un que tu connais.

-Et ?

-Et tu montreras à cet ami ta détermination avec ceci.

Il me tend alors un couteau de chasse. Je comprends vite ce qu'il me demande de faire.

-Je ne veux tuer personne !

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi tu ne le feras pas vraiment. Un loup guérit physiquement mais pas mentalement. Te voir avec nous sera comme un coup de poing en plein cœur.

-Je vois oui...

Les préparatifs sont rapides car seulement deux hommes nous accompagnent. Nous prenons alors le 4x4 de Joshua et on se rapproche de la ville par des chemins.

Pour les attirer, il place un bâton métallique au sol. Celui-ci émet des ultrasons que seuls les loups-garou peuvent entendre. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup à attendre pour voir arriver Scott et Liam. À leur arrivée, un filet se déclenche et ils se retrouvent en l'air. D'abord, ils voient les trois hommes autour de moi puis je m'avance. Je suis presque méconnaissable avec mes nouveaux habits en cuir noir mais le soulagement se lit sur leur visage en me reconnaissant, suivi par de la surprise puis de la colère en découvrant mes nouveaux alliés.

-C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant, m'informe Joshua.

Je me rapproche d'eux, couteau en main. Le regard bleu de Liam me dévisage. C'est lui que je vise pour marquer le coup. Je lève le couteau et le dirige avec la force du vent droit dans son abdomen. La lame se plante jusqu'à la poignet et son sang apparaît petit à petit sur sa veste. J'ai mal à l'intérieur en pensant à ce que je viens de faire. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de réagir. Ensuite, en espérant qu'ils comprendront le message, je chuchote quelques mots : « Je suis désolée ». Joshua et les autres ne peuvent pas m'entendre.

Scott sort alors de sa torpeur et grogne pour que je recule. Ce que je m'empresse de faire et rejoint les autres dans la voiture pendant que Scott s'enquiert de la santé de son bêta.

 **Liam ne sait plus quoi penser. En voyant Auntinia, il était tellement soulagé de la voir en vie mais quelque chose a changé en elle. Et son pressentiment s'est révélé juste lorsqu'elle lui a envoyé un couteau dans le ventre. Sa douleur sur le moment n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il a ressenti.**

 **Scott finit par déchirer le filet pour les faire descendre. La chute est rude.**

 **-Liam ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?**

 **-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais nous devrions rentrer pour soigner ta blessure.**

 **-Ça guérit déjà.**

 **Ils repartent donc rejoindre Stiles. Il les a attendu à côté de sa jeep pour ne pas les ralentir. Mais sa surprise est à son comble lorsque ses amis reviennent, Liam en sang.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **-On l'a trouvé, répond Scott. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment elle.**

 **-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est Auntinia qui a fait ça ?!**

 **Aucun des deux n'osent répondre et Stiles comprend la gravité de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.**

Quand nous arrivons au château d'eau, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour me remettre de mes émotions. Mais Joshua me retient et prend mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

-Tu as fait le bon choix. Regarde-moi. Tout va bien, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous sommes ta famille maintenant.

Sur ces paroles qui se veulent rassurantes, je me détourne de son regard froid et me dirige dans la pièce du fond qui m'est réservée.

Je ne peux me retenir mes larmes après cet acte ignoble que je viens d'accomplir. Leur regards sont gravés dans mes yeux. Jamais ils ne me pardonneront.

 **Ils se donnent tous rendez-vous dans le bureau du shérif. C'est samedi, donc tout le monde se libère facilement pour venir. Scott raconte ce qu'il s'est passé tandis que Liam se mure dans son silence.**

 **-Jamais Aunti ne ferait ça de son plein gré, affirme sans relâche Gwen, au bord de la crise de nerfs.**

 **-Vous pensez qu'on peut les suivre à l'odeur ? demande Malia.**

 **-Sûrement, répond Scott. Mais nous devons être prudents. Ils se servent sans doute d'elle comme appât, c'est peut-être un piège.**

 **-Scott, prends avec toi une puce GPS pour que l'on puisse te localiser en cas de problème.**

 **Sur les paroles avisées de Parrish, ils se procurent le matériel nécessaire. Puis ils retournent en forêt pour suivre l'odeur qu'Auntinia aurait pu laisser derrière elle. La nuit tombe quand ils arrivent devant un grand bâtiment tout en hauteur.**

 **Scott, Malia, Kira et Liam se rapprochent alors de l'entrée. Mais ils sont attendus par des flèches tranquillisantes. Ils sont traînés à l'intérieur jusqu'à une petite pièce où leur amie est endormie. Deux hommes se chargent de les enfermer dans une cage.**

 **Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le somnifère ne fait plu son effet étant donné leur métabolisme et ils se réveillent enfin. Seulement, Auntinia ne semble pas décider à en faire de même, car elle a également reçu une dose pour qu'elle ne pose pas problème.**

 **La porte s'ouvre sur un des hommes que Scott et Liam ont rencontrés plus tôt dans la journée.**

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Joshua. Et laissez-moi deviner. Tu dois être Scott, ravi de te revoir. Tout comme toi, Liam. Et ces deux demoiselles doivent être Malia et Kira. Enchanté !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Auntinia ?**

 **-Absolument rien. Je préserve son rythme. Elle a besoin de dormir, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Joshua s'amuse beaucoup de la situation car ses quatre invités sont enfermés dans une cage en sorbier. Il aime également théâtralisé ses entrées et ses discours.**

 **-Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout ça ?**

 **-Voyez-vous, autrefois j'ai connu les parents de Malloa ou plutôt devrais-je dire Auntinia, puisque vous semblez la connaître sous ce nom. Quand je l'ai amené dans cet orphelinat, je me suis toujours demandé comment serait sa vie mais j'étais loin de deviner qu'elle rencontrerait une bande d'adolescents surnaturels qui se prennent pour des super-héros.**

 **Il fait durer le silence pour que ses paroles soient bien comprises.**

 **-A la mort de ses parents, je me suis encore plus juré d'éliminer toute votre espèce, autant les loups-garou que les coyotes ou autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas de différence. Vous finirez tous dans le même bateau.**

 **-La police va nous trouver et finirez dans un trou pour le reste de vos jours.**

 **-Je ne vois pas comment, très cher Liam. Une fois que vous serez morts, moi je serais loin.**

 **-Je porte une puce électroniques. Ils savent déjà où nous sommes.**

 **-Bien joué. Mais ça ne suffira pas à vous sauver !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Je me réveille lentement. La voix de Joshua m'informe que nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'ouvre alors discrètement les yeux et découvrent une grande cage dans laquelle se trouve mes quatre amis. C'est le moment où jamais de prouver ce dont je suis capable. Je remue légèrement pour signifier mon réveil aux autres.

-Ah Malloa. Tu arrives au bon moment dans la conversation.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et montre un visage impassible. Puis je me lève lorsque mon corps se réveille complètement.

-Dans quel camp es-tu maintenant ? Le leur ou bien celui de ta famille ?

-Ma famille.

-Vous voyez ? Vous êtes venus ici pour rien alors que...

-J'ai dit ma famille.

-Je sais.

-Vous n'êtes pas de ma famille.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Une famille n'abandonne pas l'un des siens. Il y a 17 ans, vous m'avez laissé seule dans un orphelinat parce que vous n'êtes dictés uniquement par votre orgueil et votre égoïsme. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a tué mes parents. Si vous aviez laissé votre rancœur de côté, ils seraient toujours là !

-Non ! Malloa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne m'appelez plus comme ça ! Vous avez souillés le prénom que ma mère m'a donné.

La colère monte en moi en même temps que les larmes. Ce que j'ai retenu pendant des jours sort enfin. Mais Joshua réagit plus vite que moi et se jette sur moi, poignard en main. Je tente de la repousser mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Il se retrouve dans mon dos et moi, j'ai un couteau sous la gorge. D'un sifflement, il appelle ses partenaires.

-Tuez-les tous !

Mais Scott reste un vrai Alpha. De toutes ses forces, il repousse la barrière de sorbier et s'engage dans un violents combats contre ces hommes. Il est vite rejoint par Liam et Malia tandis que Kira ne sait pas quoi faire sans sa ceinture et son Katana.

Joshua m'emmène alors dans la hall puis vers l'extérieur mais il est surpris de voir de nombreuses armes fixées droit sur lui.

-Lâchez votre couteau et aucun mal ne vous sera fait !

-Jamais !

Il rentre de nouveau en claquant la porte. Sous la colère, il a enfoncé sa lame plus profond sur ma gorge jusqu'à entamer ma peau. Je ressens immédiatement la douleur pendant que les premières gouttes de sang apparaissent.

-Aargh !

-Tais-toi ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!

Il me balance de toutes ses forces dans le halle alors que le combat fait rage à côté. Je reçois un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Il est suivi par tant d'autres de plus en plus forts. Ma vision se trouble. Puis Joshua marche sur mon poignet. Je sens les os craquer. La douleur est insupportable. Je ne peux retenir un cri.

Mais nous sommes rejoints par les agents de police. Par désespoir, il se jette sur moi et replace son couteau sous ma gorge.

-N'approchez pas ou elle est morte ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je commence à suffoquer à cause de son étreinte de plus puissante que jamais. Liam sort alors de la pièce d'à côté et se précipite droit vers mon ravisseur. Il l'attrape par le col et le projette loin de moi. Cependant, Joshua avait prévu ce coup et je m'écroule au sol. Il a eu le temps de me faire une entaille profonde.

 **Liam s'acharne sans pitié sur l'homme. Ce dernier se laisse mourir sous les griffes de son agresseur.**

 **-Liam non !**

 **Scott surgit à son tour et éloigne son bêta du corps désormais sans vie de Joshua. De l'autre côté du hall, Parrish tente de stopper l'hémorragie de l'adolescente. Mais l'entaille est profonde : il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il soulève Auntinia avec aisance et la sort du bâtiment. Il la pose directement dans la voiture de patrouille sans enlever la compresse de fortune qu'il a fabriqué avec sa veste. La shérif Stilinski se précipite au volant et se dirige à toute vitesse vers Beacon Hills.**

 **Mélissa McCall les attend déjà à l'entrée des urgences.**

 **-Un bloc est prêt à la recevoir.**

 **Parrish soulève de nouveau Auntinia et suit l'infirmière.**

 **-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.**

 **-On s'en occupe.**

 **Il la dépose sur un brancard et laisse faire l'équipe médicale.**

 **Une heure plus tard, Mélissa sort du bloc pour annoncer les nouvelles. Le shérif et son adjoint tentent de calmer les ardeurs de chacun pour qu'elle puisse parler.**

 **-Son état est stationnaire mais elle est encore entre la vie et la mort. Sa blessure au très importante, la lame a touché les voies respiratoires. Elle a également de nombreuses contusions sur tout le corps et des fractures.**

 **-Elle va mourir ? demande Gwen, au comble du désespoir.**

 **-On ne sait pas encore. Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer. Mais c'est une battante ! Il faut avoir confiance.**

 **Matt la prend dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort mais ce n'est pas suffisant et sa petite-amie fonds en larmes. Mason est également là pour Liam qui n'a jamais semblé aussi mal en point. Tout le monde est encore en état de choc. Les parents de Gwendoline boivent café sur café comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez angoissés.**

 **Le corps de Joshua a été transféré à la morgue. Quant à ses complices, ils vont être jugés pour complicité d'enlèvements aggravés. Ils risquent la perpétuité.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Auntinia est conduite dans une chambre de l'hôpital et est en observation constante. On guette le moindre signe d'amélioration mais elle ne semble pas décider à en donner. Ses récents examens montrent que les hématomes réduisent au fil des heures. Il reste cependant encore plusieurs côtes à soigner ainsi qu'un poignet.**

 **Elle porte également une minerve pour éviter que les points de suture ne s'enlèvent. D'après Mélissa, elle aura sûrement la voix qui siffle pendant quelques temps. Du moins quand elle sera en état de parler.**

 **Mais ce jour finit par arriver un matin d'hiver.**

C'est le noir complet autour de moi. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne suis pas sûre de qui je suis ? Malloa ou Auntinia ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon corps n'est plus qu'une blessure ouverte, il n'est que douleur et souffrance.

Je ne perçoit aucun bruit. Le néant. Pourtant il y a une lumière en face de moi. J'essaie de l'atteindre mais elle est trop loin. J'essaie de tendre les mains mais j'ai mal alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis alors éblouie par des néons. On dirait un hôpital. Des silhouettes se penchent au-dessus de moi. Je ferme alors mes yeux pour retourner dans la quiétude du noir. Mais des voix me sortent de ma torpeur.

-Elle s'est réveillée !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

Une main froide se pose sur mon front. J'ouvre mes paupières pour voir à qui elle appartient. Une infirmière aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle m'est familière.

-Auntinia, tu m'entends ?

Je veux lui répondre mais mes lèvres restent désespérément closes. En essayant d'émettre un son, une douleur aiguë se ranime au niveau de mon cou et les appareils autour de moi s'affolent.

-Ssh... tout va bien.

Elle injecte un produit dans ma perfusion et je sombre de nouveau.

Deux heures plus tard, je reprends connaissance et essaie de reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. J'ouvre donc les yeux et Liam est là, il me regarde, sourcils froncés. De l'autre côté du lit, la même femme que tout à l'heure.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

-Je...

-Ne parle pas, tu vas fatiguer ta voix.

Je suis donc son conseil. Petit à petit, les souvenirs me reviennent. Un grand hall, un couteau, du sang, des hurlements. Beaucoup d'agitations. Ça y est, je me souviens de tout ! La détresse doit se lire dans mes yeux car ils tentent de me rassurer.

-Tout va bien. Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.

-Je... je suis... désolée...

-De quoi ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Si... J'au... j'aurais pu empêcher... ça... Je... suis égoïste...

Liam pose son index sur mes lèvres pour que je cesse de parler.

-Tu avais tes raisons et maintenant, tout le monde va bien. À part toi, si ça peut te consoler.

J'arrive enfin à faire une grimace qui ressemble à un sourire. Ils semblent soulagés.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? demande Mélissa, que je reconnais enfin.

-P... partout.

-Je vais augmenter les doses d'anti-douleur et ça ira mieux, tu verras. Repose-toi encore.

Elle sort pour aller chercher son matériel, me laissant ainsi seule avec Liam.

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait pour toi.

-Je suis... là.

-Oui.

Il confirme sa phrase par un doux baiser sur le haut de ma tête, un des seuls endroits où je n'ai pas mal. Les larmes me montent aux yeux de nouveau.

-Je t'ai fait... fait du mal...

-Ça n'a plus d'importance parce que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Mélissa revient avant que je puisse répondre.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te reposer. Liam, je te fais sortir si tu l'en empêche.

-Il faut que je prévienne les autres de toute manière.

Le lendemain matin, j'entends les oiseaux chanter dehors. Cela me pousse à me réveiller. Je suis seule dans la chambre, bien que quelques minutes plus tard, Mélissa entre pour faire mes soins.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai encore mal...

-C'est normal malheureusement. Bon, voyons voir ton cou.

Délicatement, elle enlève la minerve qui soutient ma tête vérifie les points de suture avant de mettre un nouveau pansement.

-Tout a l'air en ordre. Tu auras une cicatrice longtemps je pense mais bon, au moins tu es en vie.

-Je serais Frankenstein.

-Exactement ! Rigole-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle examine mes contusions. On voit de plus en plus la couleur de ma peau mais mes côtes sont encore fragiles. L'attelle au poignet me semble dérisoire au vu du craquement que j'ai entendu et de ma douleur.

-Gwendoline passera dans la journée après les cours. Ses parents ont signé les papiers, il ne manque plus que ta signature.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Avant je ne connaissais pas mes parents alors que maintenant j'en ai appris plus sur eux. Peut-être qu'il me reste de la famille en vie.

-Tu voudrais les retrouver ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

-Tu es au courant que si l'on découvre ta famille, légalement tu ne devras vivre avec eux je ne sais où. Tu partiras de Beacon Hills.

-Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça.

-Tu veux partir ? demande la voix de Liam à la porte de la chambre.

Il a entendu notre conversation.

-Non. Je veux juste savoir d'où je viens...

-On a vu où ça t'a amené.

-Joshua n'était pas de ma famille. Je veux en savoir plus sur mes parents. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils m'avaient abandonné parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de m'élever. Et là, j'apprends qu'ils sont morts avant d'avoir pu essayé. J'aurais dû grandir avec eux...

-Mais les choses ont été autrement, ajoute Mélissa. Et tu es devenue Auntinia, notre Auntinia. Tu nous manquerais si tu partais un jour.

Je ne répond pas. Elle a raison, je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner sur de simples suppositions.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **-Ma chérie ! Oh j'ai eu si peur !**

 **Gwen commence le geste de vouloir me faire un énorme câlin mais elle se ravise en se rappelant l'état dans lequel je suis. Je suis contente de la voir mais les paroles de Mélissa tournent dans ma tête. Dois-je faire comme si de rien n'était ou alors connaître mes origines plus clairement.**

 **-Je t'ai pris les cours pendant tes trois semaines d'absence. Beaucoup de profs m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles, c'est gentil de leur part. Au fait, j'ai croisé Liam en venant, il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur...**

 **-Je sais... On s'est disputé.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-L'homme qui m'a séquestré, Joshua, m'a apprit des choses sur mes parents donc je voudrais en apprendre plus. Et lui, il voit ça d'un mauvais œil parce qu'il pense que ça me fera partir.**

 **-C'est si important que ça ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Fouiller un peu ne veut pas dire que tu vas nous oublier.**

 **Elle affirme cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je sens bien qu'elle a les mêmes inquiétudes que Liam.**

 **Toc toc. C'est Mélissa.**

 **-Excusez-moi de vous déranger les filles, mais Parrish a des questions à poser à Auntinia.**

 **-Je vous laisse. À demain Aunti !**

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Bonjour. C'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici n'est-ce pas ? Merci !**

 **-Je n'ai fait que mon travail. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir faire mon rapport. Et au cas où tu te poses la question, je suis habilité aux secrets surnaturels.**

 **-C'est bon à savoir.**

 **Je lui raconte donc tout ce que je peux, ce que j'ai appris avec Joshua ainsi que sa volonté d'éliminer toutes les créatures.**

 **-Il t'a donné des informations sur tes parents ?**

 **-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils s'appelaient Sophia et Karl. Je n'en sais pas plus. Vous pourriez faire des recherches à leur sujet ?**

 **-C'est bien mon intention.**

 **-Ça pourrait rester privé ? Je veux dire... que les autorités ne le sachent pas.**

 **-Je peux faire des recherches de mon côté sans en informer ton orphelinat, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Scott m'a également abordé le sujet.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Pas de problème. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je te laisse te reposer et je reviens dès que j'ai des infos à te communiquer.**

 **Le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement, la douleur diminue par moment alors j'en profite pour fermer les yeux et me détendre. Il en ai de même pour la semaine. À la fin de celle-ci, je peux me redresser en position assise.**

 **Cependant, cela me fait découvrir des nouvelles douleurs au niveau des épaules. Je suppose que c'est à cause de la corde avec laquelle ils m'ont attaché. Le médecin m'a prescrit des séances de rééducation pour mon dos et mon poignet. Ce dernier va beaucoup mieux, je peux le bouger sans avoir trop mal. Il reste tout de même légèrement bloqué à force de rester immobile, il a perdu sa flexibilité en quelque sorte.**

 **Grâce à un miroir, j'ai enfin pu voir ma cicatrice. Ce n'est pas très beau mais ça pourrait être bien pire. Alors je reste positive.**

 **Liam est revenu me voir pour s'excuser et j'en ai fait de même. Je me suis montée la tête sans penser aux gens qui pourraient être concernés par mes décisions.**

 **-Au fait, je voulais te dire de ne plus écouter Gwen.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que la dernière fois que tu l'as écouté, tu t'es fait enlever alors que si tu étais venu chez moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.**

 **-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais... est-ce que je dois comprendre quelque chose ? dis-je avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus.**

 **-Ça se pourrait. Quand tu iras mieux, tu accepterais de venir dormir chez toi ?**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

 **-Super !**

 **Le médecin entre alors.**

 **-Ah Liam, je pensais bien que tu serais ici. Tu pourras envoyer un message à ta mère pour lui dire que je risque de rentrer tard ce soir ?**

 **-Pas de problème.**

 **-Merci. Tout va bien Auntinia ?**

 **-Oui mais vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-C'est mon beau-père.**

 **-Ah d'accord.**

 **Plus tard, Auntinia pense à quelque chose qui aurait dû lui venir plus tôt.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que la police a raconté aux autres ?**

 **-Officiellement, tu as été enlevé par un sociopathe que tu aurais croisé dans la rue.**

 **-Et que s'est-il passé d'ailleurs avec ce fameux sociopathe.**

 **-Mort par balle.**

 **-Ça c'est la version officielle. Je veux connaître la vérité.**

 **-Je l'ai... tué.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-J'étais au colère ! Je ne me pas contrôlé quand j'ai vu dans quel état il t'avait mis, ça m'a rendu complètement fou et...**

 **-Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-Je sais mais désolé...**

 **-Ne sois pas désolé, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, exactement comme tu m'as dit. Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à ce niveau-là. Liam, je suis là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. on fait tous des erreurs, le tout est de savoir les reconnaître.**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Noël arrive à grand pas mais je ne peux pas m'occuper pas m'occuper de mes cadeaux. Alors avec la complicité de Mélissa, j'écris une liste de choses que je voudrais offrir et elle s'occupe des achats pour moi. J'ai reçu l'argent de poche de décembre, le dernier, alors j'en profite.

Pour Liam, j'ai prévu de nouveaux gants de La Crosse car les siens sont troués. Gwen me parle souvent de musique, alors je pense à un CD avec des compilations de différents genres. Ensuite je n'ai pas trop eu d'idées alors j'ai choisi des bons d'achats dans différents magasins de la ville pour qu'ils puissent choisir par eux-mêmes.

Le grand jour arrive et ils viennent tous ensemble me rendre visite à l'hôpital. Ils sont emmitouflés dans leur écharpes et leur bonnets. Lydia m'offre alors des boucles d'oreilles en tablettes de chocolat et en cupcakes. Gwen me tend ensuite un grand cadre dans lequel se trouvent plusieurs photos de nous deux durant notre enfance.

-Oh c'est super merci !

Ensuite c'est au tour de Stiles et Malia qui m'offrent de nouveau une grosse peluche mais cette fois c'est une biche, genre Bambi.

-C'est pour ne pas que le loup se sente seul, m'informe Stiles.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a toute sa famille à la maison.

Scott et Kira m'offre des écharpes et de foulards de pleins de couleur.

-On s'est dit que tu aimerais cacher ta blessure...

-Bien vu. Merci à tous !

-Eh oh ! Je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau.

Liam fait une mine boudeuse qui me fait littéralement craquer. Il me tend donc une boîte dans laquelle je découvre une magnifique robe turquoise.

-Wow !

-Elle te plaît ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, chuchote Lydia.

-Et alors ? Ça vient de moi quand même.

-Merci Liam.

L'heure de visite quotidienne a été rallongé mais elle arrive tout de même a sa fin et tout le monde doit sortir. Liam a eu l'autorisation de son beau-père pour rester tandis que les autres vont fêter noël chez le Shérif.

-Ouf. Enfin seuls.

-Tu es encore fatiguée ?

-De moins en moins mais trop d'excitation ne fatigue toujours.

-C'est déjà bien.

Il s'assied sur le lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Je l'interroge du regard.

-Tu m'as manqué pendant toutes ces semaines.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il se penche et m'embrasse avec tendresse et envie. Je lui rends son baiser avec plaisir. Je n'en reviens de la complicité que nous avons développé tous les deux. Nos conversations sont plus libres qu'avant car nous avons dépassé la gêne de nos débuts. On sait que l'un peut parler à l'autre sans problème. C'est comme une ouverture d'esprit en plus grâce à notre confiance réciproque.

Liam s'allonge à côté de moi dans le peu d'espace qu'il reste. Pour ma part, je ne bouge pas car la fatigue a ranimé mes douleurs dans le dos. Nous sommes épaule contre épaule, main dans la main, il me tient chaud ainsi.

Je finis par rompre le silence :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à la prochaine pleine lune pour nous ?

-J'espère que cette fois, il ne se passera rien. Mais tu pourras en profiter pour organiser une soirée entre filles avec Gwen.

-C'est une bonne idée, je lui en parlerais.

Le docteur entre alors dans la chambre. Il ne semble pas surpris de voir Liam allongé. Mais celui-ci s'empresse de se lever.

-Désolé de vous déranger les jeunes. Je viens de recevoir les derniers résultats de tes radios. C'est beaucoup mieux. Dans la semaine, tu auras tes premières séances de rééducation et après tu pourras sortir sans problème. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Les deux, je suppose. J'ai hâte de sortir mais c'est bientôt la reprise des cours. Mais bon, je m'ennuie un peu ici donc c'est bien.

-C'est étonnant comme tu as vite repris des forces.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Liam détourner les yeux.

-J'ai été bien entouré.

-Oui c'est sûrement ça, autant de visites, ça doit faire du bien au moral.

 **Auntinia s'apprête à commencer sa première séance de rééducation. Pour l'instant, c'est juste pour réveiller son poignet. Les premiers gestes sont douloureux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'y habituer. Le kiné tire sur son bras puis il masse et ensuite il recommence à tirer. Ceci va assez vite alors il décide de continuer avec le reste.**

 **-Tu vas essayer de te lever mais sans te brusquer.**

 **Aunti se redresse plus que d'habitude et sort ses jambes des couvertures. Les pieds posés au sol, elle teste sa résistance, puis, avec l'aide du kiné qui la soutient, elle se lève complètement.**

 **-J'ai la tête qui tourne.**

 **-C'est normal. Assieds-toi. Ton corps n'a plus l'habitude d'envoyer autant de sang dans tes jambes. En attendant, allonge-toi sur le ventre.**

 **Elle s'exécute minutieusement en évitant de compresser sa minerve contre sa cicatrice. Le kiné commence alors à la masser de haut en bas, de droite à gauche en passant par les épaules. Auntinia a encore mal à se détendre à ce niveau-là, ce qu'il remarque vite.**

 **-Je vais te prescrire des décontractants musculaires pour la séance de demain et ça ira mieux.**

 **Le lendemain, on s'y remet. d'abord le poignet puis le dos. A la fin, elle essaie de se lever de nouveau. Cette fois, elle a moins de vertiges et arrive à faire quelques pas.**

 **-Ça fait tellement du bien de marcher !**

 **Le surlendemain, on fait de même. Mais là, il voit les choses en plus grand et la conduit dans le couloir pour effectuer plus de distance. Au fur et à mesure, l'exercice devient plus facile. Ils croisent Mélissa qui la félicite de bon cœur.**

 **-C'est génial ! Tu arrives à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Pas mal mais tu peux faire mieux.**

 **-On verra la prochaine étape.**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **La semaine se termine merveilleusement bien puisque Auntinia sort de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu du fait de ses progrès. Elle décide de faire la surprise à tout le monde grâce encore une fois à Mélissa qui la conduit chez les Stilinski pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année.**

 **Elle enfile difficilement la robe que Liam lui a offerte pour lui faire plaisir et ajoute à sa tenue un foulard également turquoise. Elle sort ensuite doucement de l'hôpital en béquille car son équilibre reste encore précaire. Il a neigé pendant la nuit alors elle ne prend pas de risque, tout comme l'infirmière qui veille sur sa patiente.**

 **Toc toc. Le shérif va ouvrir et est surpris par un chut de Mélissa. Il comprend que c'est une surprise par l'insistance de son amie. Elle entre dans le salon où ils sont tous réunis.**

 **-Bonsoir, tout le monde. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **Auntinia s'avance alors avec précaution. Le bonheur de chacun est à son comble. Les embrassades s'enchaînent mais elle ne s'en plaint absolument pas. Le shérif sort une autre chaise et ils s'installent autour de la table. Liam se passe à côté d'elle et lui glisse à l'oreille :**

 **-Très jolie robe. Presque aussi jolie que celle qui la porte...**

 **Tous ont mis la main à la patte. Seulement Malia n'est pas encore une très bonne cuisinière. Ce qui fait que son cake a quelque peu un goût de terre... Elle ne le prend pas mal, sachant qu'elle le trouve parfaitement à son goût. Tant mieux pour elle.**

 **Plus tard dans la soirée, Parrish les rejoint. Apparemment il a fait des heures supplémentaires pour faire des recherches. Il demande donc à Aunti de l'accompagner dans le salon pour une « affaire » pour éviter de trop divulguer leur entretien de la dernière fois.**

 **-J'ai cherché une Sophia et un Karl en combinant les informations que tu m'as donné et celles que l'on avait sur Joshua. Et je les ai trouvé. Voici une photo prise quand ils étaient tous les trois au lycée.**

 **Auntinia n'a aucun mal à reconnaître son ravisseur, bien qu'il ait moins de cicatrices qu'à leur rencontre. À sa droite, un jeune homme au visage rieur regarde l'objectif. Brun, il est plutôt charmeur. Auntinia comprend ce qu'à voulut dire Joshua à propos de lui quand il disait vouloir impressionner sa mère car il bombe le torse avec fierté.**

 **Et à sa gauche, une femme aux longues boucles brunes lui tombant au-dessous des épaules. Elle sourit avec gentillesse, même si l'on distingue un certain malice au fond de ses yeux. Ces derniers ressemblent particulièrement à ceux de sa future fille.**

 **Cette dernière a les larmes aux yeux. Elle met enfin un visage sur les personnes qui l'ont mise au monde. Qui pourrait voir sur cette photo le lourd secret de Sophia. Ils ont l'air tellement insouciant. Elle se demande si à ce moment-là, ils avaient déjà découvert la nature de Sophia et décidé leur futur comme on le connaît aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je suis désolé Auntinia, mais j'ai également trouvé leur acte de décès et ils correspondent à ce que Joshua t'a dit.**

 **-Je m'en doutais un peu... Et quel est mon vrai nom de famille ?**

 **-Philipps. Officiellement, tu n'existes pas sous ce nom car tu n'as pas été déclaré à ta naissance, je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet.**

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **Scott vient de les rejoindre en se demandant ce qui prend autant de temps. Auntinia a tout juste le temps d'essuyer ses yeux, mais c'est sans compter sur le regard perçant du loup. Il remarque la photo dans les mains d'Aunti et se rapproche pour l'examiner. Il fait plusieurs allers-retours entre la photo et son amie pour finalement dire :**

 **-Tu as le même visage que ton père mais les yeux de ta mère, un peu comme Harry Potter en fait, remarque-t-il avec un clin d'œil, fier sa référence. Viens, il est bientôt minuit.**

 **Ils retournent ensemble dans la salle à manger, Auntinia sentant la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Ses béquilles lui sont alors d'une grande utilité.**

 **5...4...3...2...1... BONNE ANNEE ! Tout le monde embrasse tout le monde. Les verres s'entrechoquent de partout.**

 **Mais il est temps pour notre grande blessée de rentrer. Gwen l'aide à aller jusqu'à la voiture puis de la voiture jusque dans la chambre. Auntinia s'allonge avec précaution après avoir mis sa nuisette et Gwen la borde comme un bébé.**

 **-Je dors avec toi cette nuit.**

 **Gwen est vraiment heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie, même si elle n'est pas au plus haut de sa forme. Une fois installées, le sommeil leur vient facilement à toutes les deux.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le réveil sonne sur la rentrée en cette nouvelle année. J'ai fait d'énormes progrès, il m'est donc désormais plus facile de me lever seule et de me descendre avant de descendre à la cuisine où attend Gwen, pimpante.

La route pour le lycée se fait dans la joie avec le CD que je lui ai offert et elle me raconte les derniers ragots du lycée et de ses alentours pour que je me mette à jour. Le comité d'accueil nous attend à l'entrée du grand bâtiment. Je suis cependant surprise par le nombre de personnes qui vient me voir pour me dire à quel point ils sont soulagés de me revoir.

-Je ne pensais pas être aussi populaire.

-Tu sais, ton enlèvement a été un choc pour tout le monde, précise Lydia. Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu parce que tu n'étais pas là, logique.

En cours les profs sont indulgents avec moi et me dispensent de devoirs le temps que je rattrape les cours et mon retard. En deuxième heure, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Étant au fond de la classe, je peux facilement agir sans me faire remarquer. Je me cache donc derrière mon camarade de devant. Ensuite je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur les fluctuations de l'air dans la salle de classe.

Puis j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux et visualise mentalement le stylo de Stiles. Ce dernier somnole légèrement, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses crayons à papier finisse dans son nez. Surpris, il vérifie que personne n'ait rien vu. Un autre crayon se soulève que Stiles s'empresse de rabattre sur la table. De plus en plus inquiet, il voit toute sa trousse bouger au rythme sue je lui impose. À côté de moi, Gwen se retient d'exploser de rire.

J'arrête au moment où retentit la sonnerie. Perplexe, Stiles range ses affaires indisciplinées et sort de la salle.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non, me répond-il. Il se passe des trucs bizarres.

-Ah bon ? dis-je avec un ton faussement crédible.

-Que... Auntinia ! C'est toi qui a... ?

-Ça se pourrait.

-C'est malin ! Comment tu fais ?

En chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu par les autres élèves, je lui répond :

-Une Furie contrôle le vent. Donc si je lui demande de soulever quelque chose...

-Génial ! Tu pourras me remontrer ?

À la cafétéria, je fais un clin d'œil à Stiles et me concentre sur les couverts de Liam. Ceux-ci se mettent à s'agiter puis quittent le plateau pour finir par terre. Complices, nous rigolons alors, attirant sur nous des regards suspicieux. Une fois les explications faites, tous se joignent à nous pour rire de la mauvaise blague dont a été victime Liam.

Je sens alors que des jours meilleurs nous attendent. J'ai déjà pensé ça auparavant, mais cette fois-ci je saurais me défendre et gérer n'importe quel problème me concernant. Et une fois remise complètement, je pourrais vivre de nouveau normalement, entourée de mes amis et de Liam. De plus, nous avons signés les papiers pour ma garde et je fais officiellement partie de la famille Duppert.

Grâce à Parrish, j'en ai appris un peu plus sur mes parents sans pour autant chercher à retrouver des éventuels parents éloignés. J'ai accroché la photo qu'il m'a donné au-dessus de mon lit, comme s'ils veillaient sur moi pour la première fois depuis 17 ans.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus, en tout cas j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! xoxo**_


End file.
